Girl You're Mine
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: THIRD PART TO TOUR DIARIES/ RIGHT BACK HOME! Rachel and Carlos have both been hurt, Rachel won't let anyone speak to her. Is Carlos able to explain himself and get back the love of his life? Or will Rachel move on, or do something worse to herself?
1. Broken Heart

**(This might be my favorite story, I don't know why. I just adore Carlos and Rachel so much, I don't ever want it to end =( )**

Heartbreak hurts.

Especially when you've been cheated on. Twice.

The first time it really targets your self-esteem, especially when your self-esteem is already borderline hatred for yourself, and just barely being able to make it. The first time you question what's wrong with you. What do you need to change about yourself in order to keep a guy interested? What could you have possibly done differently that would have maybe saved the relationship. Because naturally when you're cheated on, you just feel like it's all your fault and you desperately want to make the pain go away.

The second time practically kills.

The second time you really start to believe that there's no one out there for you. Then you start to think how stupid of an individual do you have to be to get cheated on, twice? If you thought your self-esteem was low before, you have yet to see rock bottom until you've been cheated on a second time. The pain hurts too bad. It's like someone is performing water torture on you, it's unbearable and makes you want to crawl in a hole and die. You stay by yourself for hours, wondering about your self worth. Dying to just stop feeling any emotions, because it hurts too bad.

All Rachel was able to do was run, which is exactly what she did.

She ran out of the house, she didn't even hear what Carlos was saying to her. Rachel jumped onto her bike and rode home, not hearing a damn thing but her heart breaking inside of her. Rachel was so distraught she ran through four traffic stops, nearly getting clipped by a bus, not the smartest thing she'd ever done, but with the amount of pain she felt, it probably wouldn't have been so bad. When she arrived home she locked her door behind her, all three locks. Carlos only had the key to one of them, there was no way he was getting in. Rachel wanted to be alone right now, so she turned her cell phone off and unplugged the house phone.

Inside she was dying.

Rachel collapsed on the floor and screamed, holding her head between her knees. All she did was sob, sob uncontrollably. How could she let that happen a second time? How could she be so stupid to believe that he really loved her enough to stay with her, when that skimpy, tightly toned blonde was throwing herself at him. The sound of keys at the door alerted her that Carlos was trying to get in.

Carlos hastily kicked Katy out. He screamed at her. Carlos didn't usually scream at women but this was supposed to be the most amazing day of his life, and she ruined it. After forcing her out of his house he ran to his jeep, racing to Rachel's apartment.

When the door wouldn't open he started pounding on it. "Rachel open the door please! I need to talk to you! Baby I love you, this is a huge misunderstanding PLEASE RACHEL!" Carlos pounded on the door frantically. Rachel crawled to her stereo system, turning the music loud enough to drown out the sound of his voice. She scooted herself back against the kitchen counter, holding herself and sobbing. Carlos continued to frantically plead and yell through her door, but his efforts did nothing for him. Rachel couldn't hear Carlos saying he wanted to marry her, that he was proposing that night, that Katy snuck in and forced herself on him, Rachel didn't hear any of the truth.

She sobbed until her chest hurt, even then she continued to cry and hate herself for allowing another man to cheat on her, again, always with someone she believed to be better looking than herself. Even when it hurt to cry and the tears stopped, she still heaved until she felt like she would throw up. She ran to the kitchen sink, vomiting and crying until none of these actions were available to her.

Carlos wasn't exactly feeling like a million bucks either. Logan had gotten home to see the romantic mess and hearing a dog yapping in Carlos' room. Once he called Carlos he was incredibly concerned hearing his voice crack. Carlos always had this happy, soothing tone in his voice, but Logan could hear there was something deeply wrong. The rest of the guys returned home at Logan's request, they needed to be there for Carlos. When Carlos arrived home, the three of them were sitting on the sofa, James holding the puppy on his lap which was fast asleep.

"Want to tell us what happened, Los?" James asked, gesturing to the ring hanging off the collar. Carlos collapsed on the arm chair, his head in his hands.

"I fucked up guys. I fucked up. I had…. I had this whole thing set up for Rachel, I wanted to propose today." The guys nodded, they would have loved to say congratulations to their best friend, but the ring still being with a dog, ad Carlos looking more distressed than they had ever seen didn't exactly scream that it was a happy day. "I left the door open for her, Katy walked in… saying she was going to get me back. Katy pushed me against the couch and kissed me, I pushed her off, she did it again, that's when Rachel walked in… oh god you guys if you would have seen Rachel's face you would have died, it broke my heart." Carlos was staring at the floor holding his head. Logan walked over and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Carlos it's not your fault, you didn't fuck up alright? That stupid bitch Katy ruined it not you, we just have to explain this to Rachel." Logan rubbed his back, but Carlos shook his head.

"I went over there as soon as I could, she put every lock on the door I couldn't get in, and she drowned me out with music."

"I could call her…" James offered.

"Her phone is off, and the house phone is disconnected." Carlos sighed, the guys were quiet, they didn't know what to say. The puppy on James' lap woke up, and recognizing Carlos' smell he ran over to Carlos. He picked him up and hugged the dog close, kissing it on the top of its head.

"Uh…did you name it?" Kendall decided to ask.

"No, I was going to let her name it…" Carlos mumbled quietly, holding the dog close to himself.

When Rachel was finally able to compose herself, well, compose herself to the best of her ability, she walked into her bathroom. The heartbroken woman opened the drawer of her bathroom sink to the supply of shaving razors. Rachel took a deep breath, pulling one out.

Quickly she threw it in the trash, then proceeded to throw out the rest of the razors available to her. Rachel was hurting, badly, and one of the few ways she knew how to deal with hurt was to cut herself, but she wasn't going to do that again. No longer did she want to depend on cold metal slicing through her skin in order to make herself feel better. She was clean since the tour, and she planned on staying that way. Rachel went to the very bottom of her sink where the waxing strips lay, she put it in the main cabinet, then walked out of the bathroom, that's what she would have to rely on from now on. Rachel can't afford the temptation of a safety razor being in her home.

Rachel carried the trash bag outside of her apartment, dumping it in the incinerator before locking herself back inside the secure walls of her apartment. Rachel walked over to her bedroom, closing the door behind her and throwing herself onto her bed.

"Why do I deserve this?" She said aloud to no one but herself. "Why am I the girl that gets cheated on? Why am I the girl that no guy can take seriously? How is it fair for me? I don't do anything wrong. I try to be the best that I can be… I don't understand this." She cried again, she didn't have very many tears left so the cries stopped after a short time. Rachel sat up and grabbed her song journal, picking up a black pen and scribbling dangerously fast.

Rachel managed to stay holed up in her apartment for an entire week. Every day at clockwork, right at three p.m. Carlos would knock on the door, trying to get Rachel's attention and explain his story, yet every time Rachel couldn't hear him. She'd be locked in her room, headphones covering her ears as she listened to music, while writing pieces of her own. No one was able to get in contact with her that week. While everyone felt bad for Carlos, Carlos felt awful for Rachel. He was worried about her. Every day Carlos would ask himself questions about her, was she eating? No Carlos, she wasn't eating, she'd nibble on chocolate or ice cream, but she barely ate. Was she cutting herself? No, thankfully not, she had the self-control to keep herself from falling into those bad thoughts and habits.

Carlos himself was moping around in his room when he wasn't trying to get Rachel's attention. He would lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling while petting the wonderfully behaved dog. James walked into the room, sitting on the edge of Carlos' bed.

"Anything Carlos?"

"No… I need to see her James. I need to know if she's okay? What if she's cutting herself? She could be doing anything and I don't know what she's doing and I can't help her..

"Carlos, relax…" James patted Carlos' knee. "I doubt Rachel's hurting herself." James said those words, even he couldn't believe them. He knew she had a tendency to cut herself, to take the drastic way of taking care of things rather than talking it out. All they could do was hope that she wasn't doing anything stupid.

"We don't know that. You know how she is." Carlos sighed, sitting up. "I need to get her James."

"Then let's go Carlos."

"But she won't let me in."

"When all else fails, you buy a skeleton key, it unlocks everything."


	2. Never Ever

The next day Carlos and James were in a hardware store, waiting for their skeleton key to be made. James glanced down at Carlos when he heard his phone go off to the funeral march. Carlos swallowed and answered the phone slowly.

"Hey David…"

"You boy-band son of a bitch what the fuck did you do to my sister?" Carlos sighed hearing David talk. "Why the fuck have I not heard from her for a god damn week because all of her phone lines were down, I had to hear from her in a god damn e-mail because she didn't feel like talking, and she doesn't want to tell me anything. You were going to propose to her and I gave you my permission. I wasn't fucking lying when I said I would get a plane ticket and go down there to kick your fucking ass Carlos Garcia."

"David really just please let me explain…"

"Oh you need to fucking explain this to me before I buy that ticket to come and kill you."

"Alright, look, I set the house up really romantic and what-not for when Rachel came over so I could propose. I left the door open for her to walk right into it, but my ex-girlfriend walked in because she's been trying to get me back. The girl pushed herself on me and kissed me, I pushed her off but she did it again and that's when Rachel walked in. Rachel thought I was cheating on her and ran out before I could even explain to her what happened. I tried to get to her at her house but she won't open the door, I can't get in—"

"Use a skeleton key you dumb ass."

"….Yeah I'm getting one now." Carlos could hear David sigh over the phone and quickly explain to Ramona what was going on in Spanish, Carlos assumed it was so RayRay wouldn't listen in. James tapped Carlos on the shoulder, a questioning look on his face. Carlos mouthed it's fine to him and went back to the phone.

"Alright look, my sister's a bit of an emotional retard. If this is what really happened, then good luck explaining it to her, if you can contact her. If not, and you're lying to me, which I really hope you're not because I trust you, I will fucking murder you slowly. Ya got that Garcia?"

"Yeah I got it David I'll keep you posted." Carlos turned to James as he hung up the phone. "David's threatening to come here to murder me."

"That's older brothers for ya…" James shrugged, grabbing the key from the old man. "Alright, let's go do this."

Rachel reached for the last tub of strawberry ice cream in her freezer. She opened it and realized all she left was one spoonful. After quickly eating that, she looked around for other junk food snacks, but found none. Rachel groaned throwing her head back. It was the start of a new week, she figured she would communicate at least to some people, so she told her brother she was alive and he could stop worrying. Her phone went off constantly with text messages, which she didn't even bother to look at. All she did was check the ones from her brother, the most recent one reading '_Just talk to him you little stubborn bitch'_

To which she so sweetly replied '_Go suck a monkey off'_

Rachel changed out of her clothes, a pair of pajamas she had been wearing the entire week straight, don't worry, she showered. She pulled on a pair of leggings and a long black t-shirt, then put on her flip flops and a black fedora. Somehow she managed to pull herself downstairs and see the outside world for the first time in a week. Rachel went to the closest store for junk food, which happened to be 7-11. As she stocked up on her new lovely boyfriends Ben and Jerry, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around Travis stood there, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" He was testing the waters, seeing if she would respond to her. Rachel gave up, caring, why not be nice or mean to him? She had no longer had 'any fucks to give' at this point.

"Stocking up on ice cream."

"Any particular reason why or… you're just really craving some Half-Baked?" He smiled a bit. Rachel sighed, tossing the rest of the Ben& Jerry's collection into her basket. "I found Carlos with a girl in his house."

"What a bastard." Rachel looked up at him quickly ,narrowing her eyes.

"Says you, fucker, you cheated on me too. Why huh? What makes it so easy to cheat on me? I'm too trusting aren't I!?" Rachel walked away from him, heading over to the chips section to get her plantain chips, her dill pickle Pringles, and her cheddar and sour cream chips.

"I was a stupid kid Rach—"

"I was 18, you were 20, not a stupid kid but go ahead, continue."

"Look I did it and it was a huge mistake, I don't know why Carlos did it, I guess he didn't love you as much as he said he did."

Rachel sighed, grabbing gummy bears to throw into her basket. "Yeah, I guess he didn't…" Rachel went to the slurpee machine, getting herself the largest size and mixing all the flavors. Travis followed her the entire time like a lost puppy. After she paid for her groceries she walked out of the store, Travis tried to grab a bag from her.

"I'm not a little bitch Travis I can carry bags."

"I'm just trying to be nice and help—"

"I don't need you to be nice and help okay? Don't think because I'm upset over Carlos that you can come here and try to charm me into your arms by being nice. If that happens I'll fucking throw myself into a wall of spikes." Rachel snatched her bag away, walking to her apartment. Travis sighed and went home, he was getting closer though. It didn't seem like he was making much progress, but he was able to speak to her, and she opened up just a teensy bit, to him, that was getting even closer than where he started.

James parked in front of Rachel's apartment, turning to Carlos before he climbed out the car.

"You need me to go in there with you?"

"No I gotta take care of this myself. Thanks though James wish me luck."

"You got it Carlos, don't worry you're gonna get her back." Carlos nodded and hopped out of the vehicle, heading towards the apartment building.

Rachel entered her apartment and went straight to the kitchen. Absent-mindedly she slurped on her beverage while stocking her refrigerator to its fullest capacity. A creak on the floor boards made her jump and turn around to see Carlos approaching her cautiously, she furrowed her eyebrows staring at him. It felt like her heart could no longer function as she stared at him. She was confused, should she break down and cry like she felt like doing in that moment, or should she flip out and be enraged and try to murder him. Rachel stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey Rachel…" Cautiously he stepped forward. Rachel stood, leaning against the counter drinking her slurpee.

"What do you want you…cheating bastard?"

"Rachel I promise you I wasn't cheating."

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE THAT?! I saw her Carlos! She was all over you! Both of you were dressed nice, well, she was dressed like a dumb fucking bimbo bitch with crabs and herpes, and the lights down with candles…"

"Cookie candles."

"What?"

"Cookie scented candles, the kind that you happen to be a big fan of."

"Oh that really makes everything so much fucking better." She snorted, going back to her drink.

"Rachel I told you I was inviting you over for a date, didn't I? Why would I have Katy there if I was inviting you over for a date?" Rachel shrugged staring down at her feet. Honestly she hadn't thought about anything, all she could think of was seeing that bitch on top of her man and immediately she thought Carlos was cheating on her.

"I… I don't know Carlos…maybe you wanted a quickie—"

"No absolutely not." Carlos stepped closer to her, before Rachel could step away he pressed his body against hers on the counter, keeping his arms firmly planted on the counter by her sides.

"Carlos stop!" Rachel tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

"No Rachel I need to explain this to you because I'd never cheat on you ever, I love you I'm not like Travis."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WAS KATY ON YOU !?"

"I left the door open for you so you could see what I had done for you. I had laid out a trail of comic books for you to the living room where there was orchids, the cookie scented candles and your favorite meal set out. I would never, ever cheat on you first of all. Much less invite you somewhere for you to see me doing that. Rachel I'm not Travis—look at me!" Rachel looked down sniffling not wanting to meet his gaze. Shaking her head she continued to look away. Carlos sighed and held both sides of her face so she would be forced to look at him. This only brought back memories of when he confronted her about her cutting herself on tour. They had gone through so much together it made her let out a tiny sob as Carlos spoke. "I'm not Travis. I would never ever cheat on you and it kills me that you would think I would ever do such a thing to you! You feel hurt Rachel? So do I!"

Carlos sighed, deep breath Carlos, no need to get mad at her and make the situation worse than it already is.

"I love you, you're the girl for me." He stroked her cheek with his thumb gingerly, wiping away the tears that seemed to pour out of her eyes. "It pains me to see you upset like this. When I saw you entering the house, you looked heartbroken and it killed me inside.. Rachel I never want to see you that upset ever again just…. Please believe me. I was not cheating on you, it was just a bad situation, wrong timing, and Katy trying to ruin things between you and I. Please lunita, believe me." Carlos let his hands fall from her face to grab her hands, letting his fingers intertwine with hers, pressing his forehead against her own. Carlos closed his eyes, he felt her hands rip away from his and a tear fell from his eye. He thought he had lost her and blew his chance at the love of his life. When he felt her hands softly graze his face he looked up to see her puffy red watery eyes staring into his own. Her thumb wiped away his tear as she sniffled. Rachel smiled just slightly, biting her lip as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry….for thinking you could have cheated on me." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Carlos smiled wide, she believed him. "I just…. I was cheated on once before you know that I…. I thought it was happening all over again."

"Never. Never would I cheat on you."

"I…. I know… I'm sorry for thinking that you did. That was… that was so stupid of me. Oh god Carlos I'm sorry for ignoring you for an entire week. I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize Rachel, neither one of us have been our happiest, let's just….. let's just be happy together now okay?" He smiled and Rachel nodded. Carlos softly pecked each of her eyes, wiping away the remaining tears that continued to slip away. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she took in the scent of his cologne on his t-shirt. A week without Carlos, it drove her crazy. Being wrapped in his arms again made her feel safe and secure. She missed his touch and couldn't have been more excited to have him back.

"So, 7-11 huh?" He chuckled holding her tight. He felt her nod against his chest, and was barely able to make out what she was saying.

"I got two new boyfriends, Ben and Jerry."

"Did you now? Let's see how they're treating you." Carlos walked to the freezer while still holding her. He inspected the contents of her refrigerator, absolutely empty except for a few drinks, the freezer however was full of ice cream. He glanced around the counter, there was still potato chips and different candies sprawled out that she hadn't put away. "Not exactly the healthiest thing to do when you're depressed Rachel."

"Would you have rather me done something else?" She snorted and pulled away to look up at him. Carlos swallowed glancing down.

"Did you….?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, turning her hands over and sticking his wrist up to her. He glanced further down and she groaned. Peeling down the waistband of her leggings, she stepped away showing him her scarred thighs, but not a single new wound. "See? I didn't do it."

"I'm proud of you Rachel… I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too…" Nodding, she threw herself back into his chest hugging him like it was the last chance she'd get. "I love you so much Carlos."

"I love you too…now do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Please call your brother and tell him what's going on so he doesn't kill me. He called me threatening to murder me and come to LA."

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." Rachel laughed and kissed his cheek, then she continued laughing a she held him.


	3. Long Night

"_You're going to do me a favor since you made my sister cry hysterically—" David said firmly into the phone._

"_But it was a misunderstanding and we worked it out!" Carlos argued, was David finally going to murder him for making his baby sister cry?_

"_Don't care. Ramona and I are going on vacation for two weeks and we need someone to watch Rachel. No way am I leaving my kid with my mom. I'll pick her up and that kid won't be the same so you two are going to watch her."_

"_You're going to bring your kid all the way to LA just so we can watch her?"_

"_Hey I'm not stupid Carlos. We're going to Hawaii, on my sister's recommendation, our connecting flight is in LAX, so we're taking Ray with us and leaving her with you two."_

"_Does Rachel know…?"_

"_Oh yeah. She suggested it." Then David hung up the phone._

Now Carlos didn't mind having to babysit little Rachel with adult Rachel, he loved kids and he loved her. It's just that he did want to rekindle his relationship and be more… intimate with her, which is why he invited Rachel to stay at his house for a little while, but a kid would add some…fun, I suppose. The two of them stood in the airport holding hands, both wearing sunglasses and baseball caps as they waited for Rachel's brother. Rachel grinned and tugged on Carlos' hand, pointing forward. RayRay had spotted the two of them and was running over, her oversized Big Time Rush backpack jumping up and down behind her. Rachel stepped forward and bent down with open arms allowing RayRay to squeal and jump into them. She stood up holding the little girl, smiling and hugging her while her brother and Ramona quickly hurried over.

"Hey, we are in a rush so here is her bag." He gave Carlos a suitcase, then kissed his sister on the cheek." Thanks for offering Rach, you know how she is, shouldn't be a problem. Have fun okay babygirl? Daddy loves you." He leaned forward kissing his daughter, while she kissed him back and hugged his neck. "Bye mommy, daddy! Have fun!" RayRay clapped. Ramona quickly kissed both Carlos and Rachel on their cheeks before kissing her daughter, the two parents waved running off to head to the next terminal. The child looked at Carlos and grinned. "Hi Carlos! HOLA!"

"Hiii princess!" Carlos chuckled and once her arms were outstretched to hug him, he picked her up from his girlfriend's arms and gave her a tight hug. "How are you cutiepie?"

"I'm good. So happy I gets to see Big Time Rush!"

"umm… and titi Rachel right?" Rachel looked down at her niece who just blinked staring at her.

"Ummm..yeah!"

"Wow…" Rachel shook her head while Carlos threw his head back and laughed. He held the girl in his arms as he wheeled the suitcase out of the airport.

"Well we're going to have a fun two weeks because you and your – Wait you guys say titi?"

"Not titty Carlos."

"I didn't say that! You're the weirdo, it sound like 'dee-dee'"

"Well what do you say?"

"Tia."

"Lame. We use slang." Rachel shook her head. Carlos lightly shoved her, putting the suitcase into the trunk of the jeep.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" RayRay asked, tugging on his shorts, she was in suspense and she needed to know what was going on. Like her aunt, she had a hard time waiting for surprises.

"Oh, well you and your….titi are going to stay over our house and it'll be like a sleepover for two whole weeks." She stared up at him, her jaw dropped and Carlos couldn't help but chuckle at the cute site. Her eyes widened and she jumped up shouting yay. Carlos picked her up and put her in the backseat. Rachel turned around, buckling her seat belt while Carlos got in and drove to his house.

When they arrived at the house RayRay immediately ran in, she was so excited. Rachel ran after her, scooping her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Alright babygirl, you're going to stay in Carlos' room with us okie dokie?" The little girl nodded her head frantically. "Is everybody going to be here?"

"Yes! Don't worry munchkin all the boys will be here so you can bother them." She laughed and tickled the small child, setting her down in Carlos' room. RayRay dropped her backpack on the floor and threw herself on Carlos' bed.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

"Yeah, very fluffy." Carlos laughed dragging the suitcase in and setting it in a corner of his room. Rachel picked up the backpack and set it beside her suitcase. The two of them watched as RayRay kicked off her shoes and started to bounce on the bed, giggling and having the time of her life.

"So what sounds good for lunch today baby?" Rachel asked as she tied her hair up in a bun, heading towards the door.

"Sandwich!" Both Carlos and RayRay stared at each other. They both said sandwich at the same time and Carlos found it rather amusing. The little girl's eyes seemed to light up at the fact that they said something at the same time. She giggled and ran over, hugging Carlos' legs before following Rachel downstairs to the kitchen. Meanwhile Carlos set up an inflatable air mattress in his room for her to sleep on. Rachel helped the little girl to sit on the counter top before grabbing wheat bread from the cabinet. Footsteps could be heard as Rachel was building sandwiches. She knew that Kendall was home, but she pretended to not hear a thing so her niece could be surprised. RayRay stared up at her aunt, then watched the doorway in complete confusion. Kendall walked into the kitchen and when he saw the little girl he smiled.

"Well isn't that the most beautiful little girl in the world!" He walked over to the counter where she was sitting and she leapt off the counter and hugged him. Kendall chuckled catching her in his arms and giving her a tight hug. "Hey Little Rach, how are you?"

"I'M SO GOOD I'M HERE FOR TWO WEEKS!" She squealed, holding up two fingers. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you are! Excited to have fun with us?"

"YES I AM! We should have a biiiiiiig sleepover party tonight."

"We are!"

"We are?!" Both Rachels turned to Kendall with confused faces and he couldn't help but find it hysterical. He nodded, sitting the little girl back down on the counter.

"We are, James and Logan are out buying snacks, movies, games, all kinds of stuff so we can have a totally cool sleepover party." He tapped her on the nose which made her nose crinkle. The little girl giggled and smiled happily.

"YAY! Sounds like fun!" She reached down to the counter and grabbed her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, taking a huge bite. Rachel shook her head and placed a glass of milk by her side as well.

"Want a sandwich Kendall?"

"Sure, Little Rach and I can be sandwich buddies." He winked at the little girl who started to giggle and hide her face behind her sandwich.

"Titi he winked!" She tried to whisper but it came out as more of an excited yell.

"Oh I know! I think he's really taking a liking to you." The little girl just continued to giggle and eat her sandwich, swinging her legs back and forth. When Rachel gave Kendall his own peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he sat beside the child and swung his legs just like her, eating his sandwich. RayRay was probably the happiest little kid in that moment. Rachel made herself a peanut butter and nutella sandwich, and one with bananas for Carlos. After she yelled for him to come downstairs he was there in seconds, grabbing his sandwich and taking a huge bite. He glanced at Kendall and RayRay who were eating side by side and swinging their legs.

"Hey, trying to steal my girlfriend Kendall?"

"Carlos, I believe this fine young lady is my girlfriend."

"Dude no way, she's all mine." Carlos draped his arm around the child who giggled watching the two men pretend to fight over her.

"Hey what if we want to be her boyfriends?!" Logan challenged, walking into the kitchen with several bags, followed by James.

"Logie and James!" She jumped off the counter and ran over to them. Both of them set down the bags and Logan was the first one to pick her up. She smiled hugging him, then ran over to James who picked her up and held her like his tiny bride to be. "Well hey there cutie!"

"Hi James!" She giggled staring up at him, her big eyes blinking and making every heart in the room melt. James smiled and wiped the jelly off of the side of her face. "Huh, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches huh? Sounds like a good day." James commented setting her down on the ground.

"YEAH! Rachey made it you wants one?"

"No Logan and I already ate but thanks for offering princess. You ready to have a super fun time today?!"

"YES!"

"Going to eat tons of candy and get hyper and stay up all night?!"

"No, I is only allowed to eat one piece a day." The boys looked in horror towards Rachel who was only trying to eat her lunch.

"Oh um, she gets really hyper active, she can't eat so much candy."

"Tonight that'll change you'll eat all the candy in the world." James grinned which made the child jump up and down clapping. "And we'll watch movies, and we'll order pizza and stay up forever. You excited?"

"YES!"

"Want to come help Logie and James set up?" RayRay looked up at Rachel who nodded. She squealed and grabbed a bag, dragging it to the living room while the other two carried the bags behind her.

"ugh she's so cute. I need to watch this." Kendall commented, sliding off the counter and going over to the living room to join in. Carlos chuckled and took his spot, pulling Rachel up to sit with him.

"She's such a cute kid."

"For now, but once James gives her that candy she's going to be a little devil, and I'm not chasing her." Rachel shrugged eating her sandwich. "I'm serious it's like in that Christmas Harold and Kumar movie? When that little girl takes cocaine? JUST like that it's fucking scary babe."

"Oh kind of like her aunt on Redbull?"

"Shut up." Rachel laughed and leaned over kissing Carlos.

"Mmm chocolate…." He held the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Rachel, like her young niece, giggled in response. The kiss deepened until her phone began to ring. She pulled away, checked the caller ID and rolled her eyes before answering.

"Hi Travis, no I would not like to hang out with you today I am busy with my amazing boyfriend babysitting my lovely niece so do not contact me for the next two weeks, or ever. Ever would work better." She hung up the phone, she hadn't even given Travis the chance to speak. Carlos raised an eyebrow staring at her.

"He still tries to get you to go outside with him?" Carlos had become more restrained when it came to his angry feelings about Travis. He didn't yell or flip out every time he tried to get into contact and hang out with her. Instead he would just make fun of him for the fact that he can't get any and move on. Travis had taken her number from Rick's phone, and after the first phone call Rachel saved his number so she could tell when that annoying fucker was going to call and bother her.

"Oh yeah, but that's not happening." Rachel shook her head putting her phone back in her pocket. The two of them continued to enjoy their lunch together before heading to the living room to check up on their friends. When they walked in all the couches were pushed to the sides, the only things there were bean bag chains the guys decided to buy just for the occasion. There were a bunch of toys laid out, most of them their own nerf guns. There was candy all over the coffee table and Rachel just shook her head.

"This is going to be a long night…" She mumbled watching RayRay unwrap the first piece of candy. "A really long..long night."

"OH come on, she can't be that bad on sugar, right?"


	4. Oh So Funny

Rachel told the boys that it was a bad idea to give the tiny little girl candy. She specifically told them she would become way too hyper-active and she was not going to chase them, which is exactly what happened. While Rachel stood hidden in Carlos' room, holding the lovely puppy he had gotten her, the boys were chasing RayRay around the house, unable to get that swift ball of lightening. Oh yes, Carlos gave her the puppy, which she named Zero after Jack Skellington's own dog, but he did not give her the ring. He took it off the collar and hid it for safe keeping, he needed to find a new, better time to propose and now was not the time. Rachel chuckled, cuddling with the dog on his bed while she heard the little girl screaming and running in the hallways.

James was chasing her through the upstairs hallways, the little girl laughing and flailing her arms as she ran. She quickly ducked into his room and slid under the bed. James put his body on the floor, preparing to slide under and grab her but she was much too quick. RayRay slid out from the bed and ran right out of his room. When he tried to grab her , he smacked his own head on the bottom of the bed, now James lay there rubbing the top of his skull. Logan ran up the stairs quickly and nearly grabbed her. She ducked and slid between his legs, Logan fell forward because he had attempted to pick her up but missed. RayRay laughed and ran down the stairs.

Kendall quickly swooped in and scooped her up into his arms, but the tiny girl pushed his arms out and slid right back out of them. Kendall cursed to himself and began to chase her around the living room. RayRay weaved in and out of the arrangement of bean bag chairs, Kendall tried running over them but his foot got stuck and he collapsed to the ground. Thinking it was all a fun little game, the tiny girl continued to laugh and run away. She ran into the kitchen were Carlos was waiting for her. He ran towards her and she yelped, turning around and running away. James was running down the stairs and toward the kitchen to catch up with her. The two adults were unknowingly running towards each other. She slipped between James' legs and the two of them collided into each other and crashed to the floor.

Logan walked into Carlos room, leaning against the wall like a defeated soldier. Rachel looked up at him and laughed hysterically.

"You look like you went to Vietnam."

"That little ball of crack is like Vietnam!" Logan walked over and collapsed on the bed. Zero trotted over and allowed himself to get comfortable on his stomach. "Like holy shit!"

"I told you guys to not give her candy, but no you all had to feel bad and load her up on sugar, do you see why we do that now?"

"Yes I see." Logan grumbled, as though he was talking to a parent. "How do we stop her?" He whined.

"Well you can try singing to her, she's in love and wants to marry all for of you. Maybe she'll stop running if you guys start singing. Hopefully she'll stop to watch you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then we're fucked." Rachel shrugged and followed Logan out of Carlos' room after she picked up her puppy. Rachel continued to laugh as she leaned over the banister watching the chaos. Kendall had given up rather quickly, he just lay sprawled out over the bean bag chairs. RayRay ran in circles around the coffee table, holding a package of skittles in her hand but not even opening it. She just seemed satisfied to be clutching it for dear life. Then her eyes settled on Carlos and James who were helping each other up. It really looked like a battle had raged on, and the little girl won. Logan jogged down the stairs and explained the plan to his three friends. Carlos looked up at the staircase, begging with his hands for his girlfriend's help. All she did was shake her head and kiss her dog on the top of his head. The boys stood together, away from the psycho child because they were afraid of getting hurt near her. When they began to sing Boyfriend, RayRay stopped running and stood in front of them staring. She sat on the floor smiling and looked up at them clapping frantically.

Rachel watched with an amused look from upstairs. As soon as the tiny ball of hyper-activity sat down in front of them, all four boys looked as though they had relieved looks on their faces to see her sitting and not running. Now that she was entertained, after three songs Rachel finally deemed it safe to walk downstairs and stand beside the sitting girl. RayRay looked up and her eyes widened. "OHH PUPPY!"

"You can hold him when you relax. Got it?" The tiny girl pouted but nodded, returning to watch the four boys perform. When she seemed relax, and by relaxed we mean lying on the floor staring at them because her sugar high came down, they stopped singing and walked over to her.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie huh?" Kendall offered. She nodded and grasped his hand, walking over to the bean bag chairs. Rather than sitting on her own she climbed onto Kendall's lap and curled into a ball. He looked at Carlos and stuck out his tongue. "see? My girlfriend."

"Oh fu—" Rachel covered Carlos' mouth before he could swear. She shook her head and sat down on a bean bag chair, while Carlos took the one beside her.

"Puppy?" RayRay held her hands out. She didn't want to let him go, but she sighed and walked over, putting the dog on Kendall's lap with her. "His name is Zero."

"LIKE JACK SKELLY'S DOG?!"

"Exactly." Rachel smiled and watched her niece pet the dog cautiously. Kendall held the dog up to her face, where Zero licked her cheek. RayRay giggled and wiped her face then leaned forward to kiss the dog on his nose. While the two of them played with the puppy James popped in the movie for the day. Now even though she was four years of age, the Savage family strongly believed in not giving a shit what a movie rating is and showing it to your child anyway. When Rachel was four she was watching Halloween and Friday the 13th like it was the Teletubbies. SO they put on little Rachel's current favorite movie, Bad Boys.

The group watched the movie, and later on ate pizza. After running around chasing each other with nerf guns, and later playing dolls and dress up with RayRay, they were forced to sit down and have tea with her. Tea, in her definition is seltzer and crackers with cheese. After pretending to sound like British princesses for a solid two hours, they went back to watching movies. RayRay sat on James' lap for the second half of their movie spectacular. Soon she fell asleep, and James carried her to Carlos' room tucking her into bed. The rest of them hung out for a bit, finishing the movies and cleaning up. Rachel and Carlos sat in the living room, playing with the puppy.

"I love him Carlos he's so adorable. This was a really nice surprise for me." Rachel smiled, stroking the puppy. Carlos smiled and nodded, but it was eating at him that he didn't propose that night. He was positive she would have loved the surprise even more.

"I know you have a soft spot for Australian Cattle Dogs, so I figured you'd like him." He smiled and rubbed the dog's belly. "So what should we do to entertain her tomorrow?"

"I think we'll take her to the park, sounds good? Logan and Kendall want to try and win her heart from James, who seems to be beating you, so they said they want to take her to see a movie."

"Please, no one can be me, we all know Rachel loves me the most." He smirked and leaned forward kissing her. Rachel chuckled and kissed him, pinching his cheek. "Yeah of course Rachel loves you the most." The two went to bed, and when Rachel woke up the next morning she immediately 'aww-ed' at the site. RayRay had crawled out of her own bed and climbed into bed with them at night. Of course Rachel didn't notice because she sleeps like a comatose person, but apparently Carlos woke up and welcomed her in. He was hugging the little girl who was curled into a ball against his chest. Rachel couldn't help it, she took a picture of them before crawling out of bed to get ready for the day.

That day they had breakfast and took her to the park where Carlos ran around with her as Rachel watched and thought about how Carlos would probably make the best father in the world. She shook her head, they weren't engaged or anything, she shouldn't have herself to think that, because what if they never marry or have children? It would only excite her for something that wouldn't happen. Logan and Kendall later took RayRay out for the night, while James went to see Becca and Carlos and Rachel stood home together.

"So, we're finally alone." He wiggled his eyebrows at her from one of the bean bag chairs. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You always manage to make me laugh, you know that?"

"Oh I know, you laughing and rolling your eyes usually tells me that you're laughing."

"OHHH how clever you are!" Rachel stuck out her tongue. Carlos leaned forward and bit her tongue making her yelp and pout. "Dick."

"You love it." Rachel shook her head and stared at him. Carlos stared back at her. "I think we should have a mini date now."

"Really? What's on the agenda for today's mini date?" Carlos grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "I think it would be a nice time if we make dinner together?"

"Really? Wow that sounds so normal." Rachel giggled. Carlos shook his head" oh no, far from normal."

"Dinner? Far from normal? How so…?"

"Well…. They did just leave, we have the house all to ourselves for a couple of hours…" Carlos peeled off his t-shirt, then began to unbuckle his belt.

"Oh my god… are you serious?" Her voice cracked. Carlos laughed, he knew he just made her nervous.

"Why not? I'll stay in my underwear if you feel too intimidated by it." He winked and stepped out of his clothes, standing there in tight black boxer-briefs. Rachel swallowed staring at him, she too then peeled off her shirt and jeans, standing there in a grey bra and hot pink boy shorts.

"Fine. Challenge accepted. What are we making?" She crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the counter. Carlos let his eyes roam over her body before he answered. "Brown rice, steak, a salad?"

"Sounds good, sounds like we'll have quite a bit of wait time…."

"Oh, I'll keep you occupied." He smirked and bit her lip. Faster than she was used to him being in the kitchen, he threw the steak in the oven and set the rice to cook on the stove. Rachel had barely even done anything, all she did was season the steak before he quickly seared it on both sides and tossed it to cook. She tried cleaning up the kitchen but he kept her distracted. When she'd lean over the counter to grab a piece of garbage he'd stand behind her and press his body against hers. When Rachel would bend down in front of the refrigerator he'd let his hand graze over her bottom before settling on a hard spank.

"You know you're going to get it mister!" Rachel turned around quickly, closing the door behind him. "You think it's OH SO FUN to tease me in the kitchen when I'm trying to clean, but you know what's even funnier?"

"What?" Rachel stepped closer to Carlos and let her hands graze down his chest towards his boxers, where she teasingly tugged at the waistband. She placed kisses on his neck, trailing down his and grazing over his nipples. Carlos emitted a low moan as she let her fingertips graze over his crotch.

"Watching you get turned on and then having nothing done. Now THAT'S funny." Rachel laughed and quickly moved away from him to the other side of the kitchen to finish cleaning. He opened his eyes then furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's so not funny!"

"Oh, well I think it's quite hilarious." She smirked then leaned against the counter after she finished cleaning. Carlos made fast strides towards her, she quickly slipped away, running out of the kitchen and finding a hiding spot in the house.

"OH COME ON RACHEL THIS IS NOT PART OF THE MINI-DATE!"

"OH I KNOW! I'M JUST BEING FUNNY! Oh damn it…" She cursed at herself realizing her yelling was going to give up her hiding spot. She took off running and bumped into Carlos, who threw her over his shoulder walking to his bedroom.

"See now you getting caught and your plan getting ruined? Now that's funny." He commented, before throwing her on the bed.


	5. Damn Crazy

First of all, for two weeks that little girl was probably the best chick magnet for the four of them to have. If they didn't already have girlfriends, they would probably build a shrine dedicated to Little Rachel for all of the lovely women she attracted towards them. For two weeks the little girl had the time of her life. They took her to the beach, to the park, Disney Land, where she got to meet the princesses. Her favorite princess was originally Cinderella, but Rachel brainwashed her into making it Belle because she's the smart one. Oh yeah, she's definitely just making the little girl a clone of herself.

One day when Rachel had to go to the studio she was stuck with Carlos and James for the day. The three of them had a blast at the beach, James began to teach her how to surf, and Carlos swam with her so she said she felt like Ariel. When they were sitting on the sand Carlos was pulling out the sandwiches for the three of them, while James cleaned up her hands. RayRay stared up at Carlos.

"Carlos are you gonna marry my titi?" James stared at Carlos who was frozen.

"Uhhh…. Why do you ask Ray?" He turned to her, unwrapping the sandwich they made and putting it on a plate for her. She shrugged picking up half of it.

"Cause you loves her, and she loves you! So get married like my parents! You'd be a good daddy. You'd all be good daddies!" The little girl giggled and bit into her sandwich. James and Carlos smiled at each other.

"Thanks Ray that's really sweet of you."

"I know." She nodded, James laughed shaking his head.

"So RayRay, you know if they get married you'll see us a lot because we'll be like family right?" James sat beside her eating his sandwich. She nodded eagerly and grinned.

"Yeah that's also why! FAVORITE UNCLES EVER!" She yelled which made the two adults laugh.

"And who's your favorite?" Carlos asked. RayRay looked between the two of them, then thought about Logan and Kendall.

"I dunno, James is my boyfriend but Logan and I dress up with titi Rachel and we pretend to be rappers! It's fun, and Kendall and I play with Zero and he took me to the zoo and den you are Rachel's boyfriend but you and I color and act silly so I don't know." She shrugged. Carlos laughed shaking his head.

"James is your boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah! Right?" She looked up at James who was laughing.

"Oh yeah she's my girlfriend, I didn't tell you that Carlos? My bad."

"Wow Rachel's going to love hearing that…" Carlos dug into his sandwich, thinking of the words the little girl had told him.

When the two weeks were over, the five of them took her to the airport to meet up with her parents. RayRay ran to them and jumped into her parent's arms. She wasted no time explaining that James was now her boyfriend and how much fun she had. When they left the airport Carlos suggested she stay over another week.

"I do leave for tour in three weeks, I might as well stay a little bit longer." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Three weeks? What tour is this?" Logan stopped to look at her, which the other three gentlemen soon mimicked.

"Rock the World Double Tour."

"Double tour? So two headliners right? Who are you headlining with?" The four boys' eyes lit up.

"Don't know I'm supposed to find out today."

"Baby I think we're going on tour together again." Carlos grinned. Her eyes widened and she jumped up throwing her fists in the air.

"FUCK YEAH WE'RE GOING ON TOUR OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! BACK ON TOUR TOGETHER! OH MAN! Wait if you motherfuckers prank me this time we're going to have a big issue."

It seemed like while RayRay was there on vacation for two weeks, Travis was keeping tabs of those two weeks just so he knew when he could begin to bother Rachel again. The night after the little girl left is when the phone calls had started again.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hi Travis… what is it?" Rachel was busy watching the guys practice their dance. She should have been practicing their performances as well since they were both in the studio, but Dawn was running late and they needed her there to discuss their ideas for the tour.

"I wanted to know if you could hang out tonight, catch a movie or have a drink."

"Actually I can't I'm working right now so-"

"What if I stop by? Check up on you."

"You don't need to do that Travis it's perfectly fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know really I'm busy so I have to go talk to you later." Rachel hung up her phone and smiled at Carlos who was watching her on the phone. He tilted his head, asking the silent question of who was on the phone. She shook her head and made a gun out of her fingers and pointed to her head. He laughed and shook his head, that was her rather playful theatrical way of saying Travis was on the phone.

Finally Dawn arrived and they were able to practice for the show.

"Can we please do some raps because I am _dying_ to get back into my old school groove." Rachel pleaded as they entered the room. Drake laughed grabbing a stool to sit on.

"What were you thinking of singing you weirdo?"

"Okay well I'm really feeling doing Baby Got Back, or Good Vibrations, uhhhhhh yeah oh and I need to sing 'Holding Out For a Hero'." Rachel nodded eagerly with a playful grin on her face. Oh Rachel, so similar to Carlos in having that child-like excitement over the small things. With a grin on her face that could make anyone smile at seeing her so happy.

"Sweetie you're living in the wrong decade." Rick laughed ruffling her hair. Rachel shrugged and spun around in the stool, she was often told she should have been around more in the 80's. It's definitely more of her era. Dawn grabbed her bass guitar and flung the strap over her left shoulder as she sat down on the stool, staring at the three other band members.

"Alright, so we'll do those as the opening, anything you want to dance to?"

"Sweetie I always want to do something ridiculous to dance to." Rachel laughed and the guys immediately knew she had something that would mean all of them had to dance to that was most definitely outdated and would probably embarrass all of them, because Rachel and no problem being a silly goofball on stage.

"Oh god what the fuck did you pick?"

"I think it would be so super sweet if all four of us could dance to….Jump On It, from my favorite people ever the Sugarhill Gang."

"Why?!"

"Because I love the Sugarhill Gang! That's one, and two because it'll be so much fun I saw it when Carlos and I went to Best Buy we tried out Just Dance 3, which I am buying by the way, and it's so fun to dance to you guys! All four of us! And we'll have a recording of the instrumental in the back. We're doing the Just Dance 3 choreography it's going to be so much fun! I'll rap it and you guys will like be dancing behind me and it'll be so fun and if you want we can switch off to sing the parts because it's three rappers and it'll be so cool!" She grinned like a child.

"I don't know why we let you talk us into these things." Drake shook his head and let his feet rests on the bottom of her stool. "Alright I guess we're doing that, and what about our songs?"

"Okay so after that we'll break into our own songs I'm thinking Yellow Fever, Break it Down,…" The band went on discussing their performances and what songs would be on their set list. Once that was over with they turned to their choreographer who just stared at Rachel.

"You really know how to pick something that will be annoying to teach you guys in three weeks." He said with arms crossed over his chest.

"What can I say? I like a good challenge." She smiled. The group went over the songs they would be singing, running through them to make sure they still sounded okay. They all split, tomorrow they would start to practice the dancing. The band finished later than Big Time Rush, so the guys dropped Dawn and Rachel off at the house before they left. Once they walked inside the two girls watched as the four men were crowded around the television playing Mario Kart.

"KENDALL THAT'S FUCKING CHEATING!" Logan shouted as he was smashing the buttons.

"YOU GUYS ALWAYS SAY I'M CHEATING! THE BLUE SHELL IS NOT FUCKING CHEATING THAT'S JUST YOU BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND NOT BEING ABLE TO PLAY!" Kendall retorted.

"Want to go eat their food?" Dawn turned to Rachel.

"Always." Rachel nodded and the two girls walked past them without the boys taking notice. They went to the kitchen and grabbed all the food they could find. The two girls sat on the counter eating left over rice and grilled chicken, then destroyed their hidden amounts of junk food. The guys still hadn't noticed they were there. The two girls feeling tired and lethargic decided to call it a night. Rachel didn't say a thing to Carlos, she just waddled upstairs and collapsed on his bed. Dawn meanwhile walked over and unplugged the game system, the boys got up screaming at her.

"Hey when did you get here?" Logan blinked, sitting back down.

"Exactly! We've been here for three hours assholes! OH and just so you know, we ate all of your food. So goodnight." Dawn smiled then left, heading up to Kendall's room. "And yes Carlos Rachel is here, she's sleeping." She answered his question before he even had to ask it. When Dawn was gone the four boys stared at each other quietly. James walked over and plugged the Wii back in.

"Alright bitches try to defeat me!" Kendall grinned as the game started.

**Travis' POV**

Why doesn't she love me? When we were younger she used to cling to me like glue. She loved me and I loved her. It was going to be us together, forever. I don't understand what she could see in Carlos. He isn't me that's for sure. He isn't nearly as tall as me, and I know that girl likes height. If she was seeing James I'd understand but Carlos? He isn't that tall! He doesn't sound like the hopeless romantic I am. They're never spotted together going to a fancy restaurant or dressed up for a night out on the town. They're always spotted outside, riding a bike or hitting an amusement park. That isn't romantic. That's not something you do with someone you love!

See if Rachel dumped him and came back to me I'd take her out to only the best restaurants. We'd go to the movies, go dancing under the stars. All of those romantic things that would make her heart swell that's exactly what I'd do. Ugh, I saw her 'promise' ring too. What the fuck was that!? The bat symbol, the radiation symbols from the incredible hulk? That's STUPID and not romantic at all. Whatever. I got a plan. I got a plan that's going to have Rachel crawling back to me. Look I know I cheated on her and I did her wrong but I was a young guy and she made me wait for years to get into her pants. I know, I shouldn't have done it with her friend that night, because I was going to get it from her anyway but I didn't want to finish so quick, I couldn't stand the wait. When her friend came on to me how was I supposed to deny her of my dick? I can't do that.

Anyways, I got a way to get Rachel back that is a full-proof plan. No it's not kidnapping either, this is going to work and I know I'm going to have my girl back.

So take that Carlos Garcia, you fucking loser, you're about to lose this game.


	6. Because I Love You

**(Before I forget, because I'm a flaming dumbass, I'd love to thank zstories77 for this lovely idea! I mean seriously, comes up with some wicked awesome ideas**

**Also I love Rachel and Carlos**

**Also….I love them)**

The following morning Rachel was woken up in the greatest way possible.

With Carlos smacking her in the face with a pillow while he stood over the bed laughing at her in his sweats.

"Dios mio osito WHAT!?" She sat up after mumbling in Spanish into the pillow.

"You guys ate all of our food so you need to go to the grocery store to get more food for us. Or at least more food for now."

"Why do I have to go? Why doesn't Dawn have to go?" Rachel whined throwing herself back in bed. Carlos chuckled and jumped back into bed, letting his arm fall over her waist.

"Because Dawn and Kendall are going at it and none of us want to be the ones to walk in there and tell her to get the food because well, we don't want to watch them go at it. So we volunteered you to go." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rachel groaned and moved his hand off of her waist to get out of bed.

"I'm so taking one of your shirts." Rachel fell asleep in the clothes she wore the night before, so leggings and a long t shirt. She grabbed Carlos' dark red v-neck and pulled it out along with her black flats.

"Wow you look great in my clothes." Carlos smiled lying in bed.

"Easy tiger." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her phone and black messenger. "Alright I'll see you soon."

"Alright baby, by the way the grocery list is on the table by the door. See ya."

Rachel shook her head and lifted her hand in the air when Carlos turned to lie on his stomach. She brought her hand down and slapped him hard on his ass which made him yell and jump up. She laughed, grabbing his car keys and running out his room, frantically running down the stairs laughing and grabbing the list before hopping in his jeep. "Eesh he can do it to me but I can't do it to him, what a dick." She chuckled to herself quietly before starting the car. Rachel didn't like driving cars. She had her license but she wasn't very comfortable doing so, she really only drove if it was necessary. Cars man, those things are scary.

After grabbing the red shopping cart, she marched into the supermarket as though she was on a mission. Which really, she was, trying to feed four men was ridiculous.

"Okay macadamia nuts, pineapple, peanut butter cup, sour rings…what the fuck this is a snack list." She growled to herself reading the rest of the long list. Rachel first attacked the produce aisle. Growing boys that work out constantly and are always moving go through their fruits and vegetables like monsters. Afterwards she headed towards the cereal aisle to pick out their favorites as well as some of her own, because fuck it, might as well get what she likes!

Travis couldn't believe his luck. Of course Rachel would be standing there looking beautiful as always even though she was simply gazing at the cereal selection. _This is the time to enact my plan I can't believe it! This is so perfect!_ Travis quickly got his cell phone ready and made long strides towards her. He grabbed Rachel and spun her around, pulling her close and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Rachel was shocked and didn't know what was going on, a camera flash went off and she opened her eyes to see Travis. She kept her hands pressed against his chest, forcing him off. Eventually Travis let go of her hand grinned.

"Travis! What the fuck is wrong with you are you crazy?! You cannot do that!"

"You didn't feel anything in that kiss Rachel? Nothing at all?"

"No!" Rachel angrily wiped her mouth on the back of her left hand. "Nothing at all! What is wrong with you? I told you I'm in love with Carlos and you need to leave me alone! Do you know how mad he'll be!?"

"Extremely mad. Especially since I took a picture." Travis stepped closer to her, waving his cell phone. "I have a picture of you and I kissing, so here's what's going to happen. You break up with Carlos and come back to me, or I send Carlos the picture of us kissing."

"No!" Rachel shouted, eyes wide. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! Travis we are never getting together."

"Oh I'll just have to send this to Carlos then won't I?"

_I will not be bullied by this red-haired ginger-snap mother fucker._

"You know what? Go ahead." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking Travis up and down as though she was assessing an opponent. "Because all I have to do is explain to Carlos what you did and he won't get mad at me. You're an asshole Travis and I really hope you find some bitch that is perfectly crazy for you!" Rachel pushed past him, leaving her groceries in the cart and running to the jeep, she turned around, she was pissed so she did something a little.. out of character for her.

"By the way? Blackmail only works on Carlos for our _romantic_ nights." She stuck up the middle finger to him then hopped into Carlos' jeep. Rachel exhaled deeply driving back to the house. She knows Carlos will be mad, but hopefully he won't be enraged like he would get about Travis before. _Oh god oh god I really hope this works out in my favor._

When she arrived back at his house she set the list and the keys down on the table, cautiously she walked in to see Carlos walking around the living room like a pissed off cat. He looked up hearing the hardwood floor creaking underneath her feet. Rachel swallowed hard, his eyes were dark and in her mind she instantly went back to the day Travis showed up at her apartment. Rachel felt nervous and scared and she was hoping the other guys were home or at least awake.

"What the fuck is this picture Rachel!?" Carlos held up his phone, walking towards her. She could see how enraged he looked and she was almost afraid to talk.

"Travis…. Um Travis he uh.."

"SPIT IT OUT!" He shouted. Rachel flinched and swallowed hard. She could hear footsteps and turned her head slightly to see James standing at the staircase, he had woken up because of Carlos' shouting. When he went to take a step down and go to Carlos, Rachel frantically shook her head. James nodded and stood at the staircase, watching in case things escalated.

"Travis… when I was at the grocery store he… He grabbed me from behind and turned me around. He forced a kiss on me and he took a picture of it. He said I had to break up with you so he wouldn't send it to you and I told him no…he wanted to blackmail me. He sent it to you hoping that you would dump me and that he would finally have me…." When Rachel finished explaining she looked up at Carlos, who's face seemed like it was going to explode at any moment.

"THIS MOTHERFUCKER HAS TO BE KIDDING ME!" Her eyes widened, damn Carlos had a set of lungs on him.

"Carlos just calm down please.."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! HE GRABS MY GIRLFRIEND AT HIS OWN FREE FUCKING WILL AND KISSES HER TAKING PICTURES TRYING TO BREAK US UP AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Carlos was beyond angry at this point. He was shouting and his arms were flailing. He hadn't even noticed that one of his hands was curled into a fist as he was talking, he swung at the air in frustration. Rachel's eyes widened she couldn't believe it, she thought that he was going to hit her. Carlos never was going to hit her, he was just angry. He looked into her eyes and saw her staring at him in pure fear .

"I'm sorry Rachel…" His head sunk, he sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. Rachel moved closer to him and noticed a tear fall from his eyes. Cautiously she sat on the couch near him, but not very close as she usually would.

"It's okay Carlos…"

"No. It's not okay. Rach it's not okay at all look how scared you are! It looked like I was going to hit you this isn't okay…" He sighed holding his face and shaking his head. "I don't even know how you can trust me anymore."

Rachel blinked staring at him, "Because I love you."

Carlos didn't know how, or why he did this but it just felt right. Originally, he wanted to plan this whole extravagant and goofy way to propose to her. He needed it to be even better than the first time he originally planned it, but that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't recreate it or make something even better, because this moment, just felt right. Carlos leaned forward and yanked open the drawer of the coffee table. Magazines littered the top of the drawer, covering his prized possession. He tossed them all out and grabbed the small black velvet box. Rachel's eyes widened watching him, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Carlos opened the box and Rachel gasped covering her mouth, tears instantly filling her eyes.

"God… Rachel I know we have this… incredibly weird unorthodox relationship. I know we don't do the things that traditional couples do, but we have our own style and tastes. We work well together. I love you with every bone in my body, with every fiber of my being. I can't imagine being with anyone that isn't you and that's the honest truth… The fact that you can still say 'I love you' to me, after how I just behaved? That…. That says it all for me Rachel. You are the woman I need in my life to make it better forever and always…. So Rachel Savage." Carlos pulled himself off of the sofa and kneeled before her. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She screeched and her hands were shaking she couldn't believe it. Most girls day dream all the time about their boyfriends proposing and how they'll say yes, but when it actually happens they're speechless. Oh how she wanted to reach out and hold him and kiss him but she was still a little afraid. Carlos grasped her hand and pulled her close, cupping her face with his other hand and kissing her. All her fears seemed to melt away with the touch of his soft lips against hers. Rachel sniffled and looked down, watching as Carlos slid the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my god….oh my god I'm engaged oh my god…" Rachel mumbled quietly. Carlos laughed, holding her face with both hands now and giving her a bunch of pecks on her lips. "You're engaged to me girl, you're mine." Carlos softly bit her lip, their foreheads touching as she looked down at the ring. "I need to tell Travis…" Carlos growled hearing his name and staring at her." SO I can tell him I'm OFFICIALLY even more off limits."

"Fine…" Carlos sighed and Rachel took out her phone to text Travis.

_Carlos and I are engaged, so take that bitch._

_Oh nice joke Rach, now what about me and you I know he isn't happy with that picture._

_Oh no it's true_

_BUT YOU LOVE ME! NOT HIM!_

_Oh so you think, I love him, so leave me alone, leave him alone. Delete our numbers and move on with yourself because I'm going to be Mrs. Garcia BITCH! _

Along with her overly confident text messages, she sent a picture of the ring on her hand as proof. She sighed happily, tossing the phone on the top of the coffee table and quickly wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck squealing in delight.

"RACHEL AND CARLOS ARE ENGAGED!" James shouted from his position on the staircase. He ran over to the two of them. He planted a kiss on the top of Rachel's head and hugged Carlos, kissing him on the cheek. "You two are beyond fucking weird. I mean you are the only couple where you can scare the shit out of your girlfriend but still manage to get a successful proposal, I applaud you sir."

"Thanks James." Carlos laughed hugging his best friend. Logan ran down the stairs, missing the last step and tripping.

"YOUR'E ENGAGED?!" Rachel grinned sticking her hand up in the air for him to see. Logan smiled.

"Congratulations! Damn! Awesome you guys" Logan hugged the both of them. Kendall and Dawn raced down the stairs. Dawn saw the ring and screamed with Rachel saying congratulations and gushing at how cute the ring was. Kendall gave his friend a hug and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"OH MY GOSH! You're going on tour as an engaged woman. Oh my god you two have to move in together too! This is fucking crazy." The happy engaged couple grinned, then Rachel's face fell.

"Ah fuck. Speaking of crazy…" She picked up the phone calling her mom. "Heeey Mom.."

"…..I'll call my parents then too." Carlos pulled out his phone, calling his parents as well. For the next hour the two of them called their family members, switching between English and Spanish trying to explain it to their large, interesting families. When that was done with the two looked at each other and sighed leaning on the sofa.

"Hell of a day wouldn't you say?"

"Day? It's only the afternoon." Rachel chuckled, leaning on Carlos' shoulder. "Let's watch a movie Osito…"

"Of course Lunita." He kissed her cheek then turned on Netflix. After a five minute battle for the remote ensued, Rachel grabbed it from him and put on Pretty in Pink. Once the movie was over Carlos turned off the TV and scooped Rachel into his arms like his bride. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows, carrying her to his bedroom.


	7. Tables Have Turned

(**Not sure what I'd do without zstories77 without him and his lovely super dramatic ideas! Hey I did say this was a drama so no one come trying to kill me….if you want something non-dramatic check out my James story, that's pretty full of sex jokes and goofing around)**

Rachel absent mindedly picked at the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her hands as she stood at the kitchen counter. Together, she and Carlos had called their parents and immediate family letting them know of the engagement. Now they had to tell….well everyone. Rick and Drake, Zoey, Becca, then there was their record company associates and partners, other friends, people they've worked with. Combine one list from Carlos and another from Rachel and it's just too much of a headache to be making all of those phone calls. _Maybe if we throw a party? Like an engagement announcement sort of party to tell everyone at once so that—_Rachel was shaken out of her thoughts when Carlos wrapped both of his arms around her torso and lifted her into the air. Rachel screamed bloody murder and flailed her legs until Carlos put her down. Quickly she spun around only to see Carlos standing there and laughing. She sighed of relief and playfully smacked his arm. "Carlos!" she breathed, "Scared me to death what's the matter with you!?"

"Well, since we're going to be on tour together I figured I'd go back to scaring you." He laughed and put his arms on the counter, boxing her in and kissing her. She shook her head and kissed him back, letting her hands rest on his arms.

"Anyways mi osito, I had an awesome idea."

"Really? Tell me more lunita."

"Alright, well you and I we somehow have a lot of friends, family, people we can tolerate to tell that we're engaged. I was thinking…maybe we can throw a party to announce it?" She bit her lip staring up at him. Carlos grinned like a child and nodded.

"That actually sounds great babygirl, but one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I better not see Travis there, that annoying vein in my neck…" Rachel laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, no Travis! Oh and no Katy of course."

"Oh there won't be no such thing as Katy or Travis at this party."

Oh if only things were so simple for the two of them.

**Two Weeks Later**

Rachel grinned as her big brother twirled her around before giving her a big hug. She felt so gorgeous in her dark purple dress and black flats , she felt so happy to be able to announce their engagement it was as though it was a fairy tale. Carlos mingled around for a little while, introducing his parents to Rachel's family and letting the two groups talk before he slipped away. Rachel was busy hiding her ring. She had the ring turned around on her finger, no one would notice a plain silver band on her finger without a diamond sticking out of it. When she left her friend she bumped into James who grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy for you two, you know that right?"

"Shhh, you'll ruin the surprise!" Rachel laughed and hugged him. "Thanks James, and thanks for being our personal mediator."

"Well, someone has to take care of you two crazy fuckers." He kissed the top of her forehead before leaving to surprise Becca. Rachel continued walking throughout the crowd of friends and smiled at how happy everyone seemed to be in the Big Time Rush house, well….also her house now.

**Flashback**

"_So how about we have that party here, at the house?" Carlos asked as he laced his fingers with hers._

"_Really? Right here?" She smiled a bit playing with his fingers and Carlos nodded._

"_Yeah absolutely, right here in our house…" He kissed her forehead and stared at her a bit. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows noticing he was staring at her and gave him a weird look. "Actually, I have a question for you now…"_

"_I swear Kendall let me finish the rest of the cereal he said it was totally cool."_

"_Not that….but thanks for letting me know." He chuckled and shook his head staring down before looking back up to her eyes. "Actually, I was thinking uhhh…..why don't you move in with me? Er, well…why don't you move in with us?" Her eyes widened and he stopped playing with his fingers._

"_R-really? Move in with you guys?"_

"_Well yeah I mean, we're engaged we …shouldn't be living apart, besides you're staying over here most of the time now anyway, and Zero loves it here." Carlos chuckled, nervously awaiting her answer." You know uh….cause we're engaged so…. We should live together and—" He was backing to rambling like when he first met her, but she luckily stopped him._

"_Oh god Carlos relax, I'll move in with you!"_

"_Really?"_

"_YES!" she laughed and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek._

**End Flashybacky**

Rachel smiled at the memory and decided now was the perfect time to announce the engagement. After searching for Carlos for a few minutes she found him dancing around with Logan and Zoey. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, to which he grinned turning around to kiss her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey! SO…I think now is the right time…." Carlos grinned and nodded, he lowered the music on the radio and led her hand to the front of the crowd. People noticed the two of them going to the front and standing there smiling like idiots. Both of them were beyond nervous but the feeling was short lived.

"Hey everyone!" Rachel smiled waving to the crowd. "So we have a big announcement to make." Carlos lifted her left hand and turned the ring around, then held it up to the crowd.

"We're engaged!" Everyone cheered and clapped, David stood in the front whistling through his fingers. The two beamed at each other and hugged one another, but the happy feeling was short lived when the sound of slow clapping hushed the crowd. _Oh god, no no no not Travis please not Travis…._ Rachel thought as she saw the crowd part. Much to her surprise, and Carlos', Katy stood there placing her hands on her hips.

"Well well well, Carlos is engaged huh? Is that so?" She threw her head back and laughed as she made her way to the front. "Oh Carlos baby I know you wanted to make me mad so we can have our hot angry sex but this is a bit much!" He was speechless, he turned to Rachel to see his girlfriend looking furious. In fact, it seemed as though her eyes darkened, much like his would. Carlos glanced back at Katy, ready to say something but he saw David mouth a lovely 'oh shit' to himself. David quickly ran forward and yanked Carlos away from Rachel.

"Dude what the hell?"

"You should stay out of Rachel's way…" David warned, watching his sister listen to Katy insult her.

"Uh…why? I have to calm her down and get Katy out—"

"Oh no no no, _you_ don't have to. Rachel has a hell of a temper you do not want to be near her when it shows." Carlos stared at him bewildered, Carlos was the one with the awful temper in the relationship not her! The angriest they'd ever seen her was when Kendall caused the book shelf to fall and break her guitar, that wasn't even that bad compared to himself.

"Dave buddy I….I think you're exaggerating when Kendall broke her guitar—"

"Trust me Carlos, that isn't her angriest, that's her mad and upset. I've witnessed her wraith first hand and it isn't a pretty site. She will make someone hate themselves she can say the cruelest things, and sometimes she'll even get physical."

"you cannot be serious."

"Very serious. Look when she was 16 I told her how much I didn't like Travis. I said he was no good for her, he was a scumbag low-life. I went off insulting this kid, then I started to insult her relationship and it got bad. By the end of the fight she had me wanting to quit my job and just die in a hole alone. Then she smacked me so hard my face was red until the next day!"

"David Rachel's too sweet to—"

"Don't believe me? Look. There are three signs to her getting super pissed." He turned Carlos around to stare at Rachel who was trying to calmly ask Katy to leave. "First you'll notice that those once lovely eyes get darker like a fucking storm cloud rising." Well, Carlos was right about that one. "Then her eye starts to twitch, her nose flares, and she starts moving her wrists in circular motions, when all three start to happen it's a pretty good chance someone will die, or at least three broken bones." He then watched in shock, and a bit of fear as everything David said started to happen. "Now for the last clusterfuck of rage mannerisms, her voice gets a little deeper, just a slight bit, it's hard to notice but it happens. Her hands tremble and turn blood red while she slowly starts cracking her fingers." Carlos turned around and swallowed seeing Rachel's red trembling hands and noticed she was cracking her fingers one by one.

"Shit." Carlos cursed under his breath and took long strides back to Rachel, only to hear Katy still going on and on about how he loves her. Carlos turned to her to ask her to leave, but before the words even left her mouth Rachel stepped forward cracking her neck before she spoke.

"You want to come into our home and bash our relationship? Try to win him back? Oh sweetie that game won't work well with me." Rachel stepped closer to her . "Savage isn't just a funny last name you know, it's a hint as to how I'm going to beat you if you keep trying to ruin this." Rachel's voice was in fact deeper, but she wasn't yelling at all. In fact her calm speaking voice was rather bone chilling and intimidating. "You want to try to bash _me?_ Who are you to do that little miss open legs? I'm sure your hymen was lost in the back seat of a Camaro when you were fifteen, and why? Because daddy didn't love you enough right? He didn't hug you or give you enough attention so to get the love you deserved you went around opening your legs for the whole town. I gotta say, in LA? That's a big place. I'm sure a full grown adult could just walk out of there without even a drop of blood on him." Rachel stepped even closer to her. "How _dare_ you, walk into here dressed as a five dollar prostitute and try to separate us?" Katy simply laughed in response, a fuse went off in Rachel's head and she began to rant at Katy in Spanish, roughly translated it was something along the lines of "…You are a useless waste of space I can't wait to break your bones one by one with your parents watching helpless and unable to save you", but yeah that's just a rough translation. Katy then put her attention on Carlos.

"You know Carlos, I didn't think you went for the self-harming, definitely chubby, crazy ranting Hispanic types. Where did you pick her up, the asylum? Was she in the bin damaged goods? I bet you started dating her as a project to see if you could fix her." Rachel lost her mind. Within seconds Katy was on the ground underneath Rachel. She held her throat with her left hand to keep her on the ground while her right hand wound back to punch her in the face. However David swooped in and grabbed his sister off of Katy, shushing her and wrapping his arms around her to keep her hands to herself. David kissed her on the temple and whispered to her.

"Deep breaths Rachel just take in deep breaths and close your eyes. Think about what you're doing here with everyone watching." Growling in anger, Rachel breathed deeply, closing her eyes. After a moment she recounted what she did and her face fell. She pushed away from David and ran outside completely embarrassed about how she behaved, she needed to cool down and gather her thoughts.

"Dude…." Dawn nudged James so he'd lean down to listen to her. "That was kind of bad ass."

"Oh yeah, her and Carlos are made for each other." James mumbled staring at Carlos. Carlos stood there speechless, confused, and honestly now he knew how Rachel felt whenever he got mad. Honestly, he was kind of scared of his fiancé he had never seen that side to her before and it was…. Fucking batshit crazy, that's the only way to describe it. After Rachel was able to calm herself down she walked back into the house.

"Uh… I'm…sorry for my behavior and I apologize for the way I presented myself… it wasn't my intention for things to escalate the way they did and I'm truly sorry." She looked down after her apology, scratching her elbow.

"Dude don't worry about she totally deserved it, we understand." Dawn laughed and hugged Rachel.

"Really?"

"Oh, we understand, we'll just never try to get you angry." Kendall nodded in agreement.

"thanks…" Rachel nodded and mumbled, she looked over to James and walked over to him.

"Oh god don't rip into me too please."

"Shut up I feel bad about doing that….have you seen Carlos?" James nodded and pushed himself off of the wall.

"Yeah I saw him head towards the back of the room, he looked a bit…shaken up at your outburst. Come on I'll walk you to him, and mediate of course." James chuckled and placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided her through the crowd of people. When Carlos was in site she stopped walking, feeling guilty and having the urge to turn around and just leave. James placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "You're engaged now Rachel, talk things out like a mature couple."

"Fine…."She mumbled, the two continued walking but suddenly the lights went out. "James?"

"I'm right here, I don't know what—shit!" Rachel felt like James hand was ripped from her shoulder. It sounded like a punch had landed on someone beside her, when she turned she heard a thud and a groan. Before she could ask if James was okay two arms wrapped around her tightly. Rachel let out a blood-curdling scream before her mouth was covered.

Only moments later Logan found the power box and switched the lights and power back on. Everyone looked at each other to make sure they were okay. Becca looked around and gasped seeing James on the floor.

"JAMES!" She ran over and slid beside him. James was on the ground, leaning on his elbow while holding his bloody nose with the other hand. "James what happened?"

"I don't know I was walking with Rachel, lights went out and some asshole punched me and threw me down." James winced holding his nose and Becca helped him to sit up. Carlos and David ran over to James frantically.

"Where is she?" David looked around the crowd for his sister but he didn't see her. Carlos bent down noticing a crumpled paper resting beside James. He opened the paper up and it seemed like his eyes turned black as the sky.

"_I told you two to break up. Now you need to give her to me or I'll make sure you never see her again"_ Carlos read the note out loud and stood up throwing it on the floor, his hands interlocked behind the back of his head. "That son of a bitch!" David furrowed his eyebrows staring at the floor.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, Travis has been trying to get her back for a while now, she kept rejecting him…" Carlos stared at the ground as well, he felt as though he could take on the world and win he was so enraged.

"Is that so?" David blinked then lifted his head to stare at Carlos. "Well, time to find that dirty red-haired son of a bitch isn't it?"

"Hey! I have red hair!" Dawn glared.


	8. Don't Run From True Love

(**zstories77! My go-to man for drama! He's too awesome with these ideas, really)**

The group of party-goers split off into smaller groups to go find Rachel. Now that they knew they had to look for Travis, they all split up in search for her. After Becca cleaned James up the two of them left to check the bar in hopes that Travis might have been dumb enough to take her there. Carlos and David decided to look for her together. Since both of them wanted to take Travis and string him up like a piece of meat, they were a good team together. The two of them jumped into Carlos' jeep and drove around town looking for any sign of her. Stopping at her apartment, usual hang out spots, any place that came to mind that they would think to look. While Carlos was leaving her apartment building, there was a text to his phone. He took it out and read the message, instantly he growled and his eyes darkened.

"What does it say?" David leaned over to look at the phone.

"You have two choices Carlos, either you find your girl and come get her back, or you break up with her. You have 24 hours to make that choice." When those words left Carlos' mouth David started cursing in Spanish to himself. "Cabron…" Carlos was only able to make out one word, he was speaking so fast like he'd never heard before.

"I don't even understand why he's giving me a choice! Either choice I lose her it makes no sense."

"Well if he takes Rachel without breaking up with her it's like branding her a cheater, like himself. He doesn't want someone to be a cheater like him, it wouldn't work. If he gives you a time frame it's like starting over once the 24 hours are done. Like a new start." David muttered as he walked to the car. Carlos stared at him completely confused. "…Ramona was a psych major, her stuff rubs off on me sometimes." Carlos shook his head and hopped into the jeep. The two of them took off driving once more in search of their favorite gal.

Meanwhile Rachel sat on a keg in the basement of the bar, clawing at her elbows and breathing heavily, both in fear and anger. She glanced up at Travis who was pacing back and forth in front of her. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands in his, even when she fought to pull them away he still held them in a vice grip.

"Rachel baby please—"

"I'm not your baby!"

"Rachel….come on… girl I love you, ever since the day we met." Travis kissed her hands and Rachel swung her leg, kicking him right between his legs. Travis groaned but kept his grip on her. "Rachel, you're the one for me, and I've always known that. Please baby please just…. Make this easier on all of us and come back to me. I need you."

"No Travis, you don't need me and I don't need you just stop."

"But we're meant to be! Rachel and Travis, together till the end of time. We were supposed to get married in Italy, vacation in Spain, do you remember that?" Travis forced her to look at him, staring into her empty eyes.

"Travis. I do not love you. That was stupid teenager talk from years ago, and I will _never_ go back to you."

"But—"

"And you know what?" Rachel narrowed her eyes staring at him, trying to be intimidating. "Carlos is going to find me, and when he sees you he's going to beat your ass so bad your mom won't recognize you, I won't even stop him." Travis threw his head back and laughed for a good while. Rachel was not amused, she just stared at him confused as to why he was laughing at her.

"Oh princess." He stroked her cheek and she turned away, rolling her eyes. "Not on my watch girl. You're not marrying Carlos, you and I are going to get married, and if Carlos tries something? Oh forget it, I'll hurt him in so many ways and force you to watch." Her eyes widened as Travis ruffled her hair and stood up to stretch his legs. Footsteps were heard above them.

"_Do you really think he'd be dumb enough to bring her here?" _They could hear Becca ask James.

"_Maybe I mean, it's worth a shot."_ They could hear James' heavy footsteps above them. Rachel pushed away from Travis and made a run for the stairs. "JAMES!" She screamed as she took the first step. Travis quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her back and covering her mouth with his hand. Rachel struggled and kicked wildly trying to get away. Even through biting his hand Travis would not let go.

"_Did you hear that?" Becca asked._

"_I think so…let's check the back come on."_ The two left to check the back office, the bathrooms, every room they could. They failed to realize there was an entrance to the basement at the back of the bar.

"_Nothing…I guess it was just our imagination." Becca sighed._

"_Hey we'll find her."_ James wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the two of them walked out of the bar. Hearing them leave Rachel broke down crying.

**15 Hours Later**

Carlos sat on a chair in the middle of the living room where the lovely party had taken place just hours earlier. Relatives and friends were walking in and out of the house in their groups telling him they came up with nothing. Carlos snapped at everyone, even when James walked in he snapped.

"Sorry Los, we got nothing."

"OH OF FUCKING COURSE YOU GOT NOTHING!" Carlos stood up kicking the chair to the floor. James shook his head and walked away from Carlos, it wasn't worth a fight right now. _Where could she be? How could I let this happen? I should have stayed by her side it was stupid of me to ever leave her! God I hope my princess is okay…. What if that son of a bitch already left with her? If I find her I swear.._ Carlos paced around nervously. He was so worried, so angry , he couldn't think straight. His mind went completely blank when Katy casually walked in.

"See Carlos? This is a sign! You and I are clearly meant to be, and Travis and Rachel are meant to be. Don't fight it Carlos just let it happen."

"Katy I'm not in the mood. Get away from me." He turned away from her, walking away but Katy would have nothing of that. She ran over to him and stood in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Dios mio…"He muttered taking his hands off of her. Again she grabbed him and Carlos flipped out.

"KATY! You and I can never be together do you know why? Because YOU'RE NOT RACHEL! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Katy's eyes widened hearing Carlos say he hates her. "You and I were awful. You used me, you were rude to me you insulted me and all you wanted was my fucking money so don't give me that bullshit that we're meant to be together. JUST GET OUT! It's IMPOSSIBLE to love someone like you and I don't think you'll ever find true love like I have!" Katy blinked several times. Somehow Carlos hit the right notes to make her feel horrible, she stepped away and ran out of the house. Carlos sighed holding his head and falling to the floor, completely stressed out.

Carlos and David went back out to search for her. They checked their same spots a second time. They were frantic, crazy looking for her. But after hours and hours of searching they returned to the house. David walked to the kitchen to grab a beer, unable to process what had just happened. Carlos sank to the floor, lying on his back with his legs bent.

_I failed_, he thought _I failed my fiancé. I can't believe I actually lost her to that son of a bitch… we searched…for an entire day and there's nothing. Not a trace of her. I can't… I can't believe this. I failed.._

_You son of a bitch I'm fucking done_ Rachel thought as she watched Travis move to clean up the plates of the 'romantic meal' he tried to have with her. Oh he thought he was clever tying her hands to the banister when they were done huh? Nope. While his back was turned Rachel bit at the knot on her hands and unraveled the rope. She slipped off her shoes and quietly moved up the stairs, once the door was open Travis heard it creak and he dropped the plates running after her. Rachel took off running out the bar as fast as she could.

As she ran out the bar and started speeding down the block she noticed a bike resting on someone's lawn. She'd never take someone else's bike but come on, this was a special circumstance. Rachel ran over and picked the bike up, hopping on it quickly. _Oh thank GOD Carlos taught me how to ride a bike._

"RACHEL WAIT!" Travis ran after her. "You can't run away from true love!"

"FUCK YOU!" Rachel speeded off as fast as she could. Just like when she thought Carlos was cheating on her, she did not care for any traffic laws. One near miss with a hummer still didn't faze her as she continued to ride. Meanwhile Travis hopped into his own car and began speeding to the house. When Rachel arrived she jumped off the bike, falling but picking herself back up and running to the door. "Carlos!" Carlos sat up and his eyes widened seeing his girlfriend running to the door. He quickly got up and met her, scooping her into his arms and burying his face in her neck as he crushed her into a hug. Rachel cried holding on to him but the sound of a car screeching to a stop made Carlos push her away. He saw Travis storming towards them and Carlos let go of her, storming towards Travis. Travis swung first but Carlos ducked and tackled Travis to the ground. Rachel watched the two fight and found herself getting angry as she watched Travis punch Carlos in the face. She took in a deep breath and started marching forward as he towered over Carlos punching him.

"Hey!" Rachel pulled him away and glared looking up at him as Carlos tried to recover. "Listen you son of a bitch you touch my boyfriend one more time I'm going to make your mother wish she got an abortion you will look so destroyed when I'm done with you." Her hands quivered and were red as she poked him in the chest. "You're nothing. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, desperate for companionship you can't have." Travis frowned look down at her. "Give it up, Travis you are a pathetic excuse of a life form. You honestly should consider moving somewhere desolate so you can stay alone and rot a lonely, miserable life because that's ALL you deserve." Travis put his fists down, giving up the fight against Carlos, but he wasn't going to give up on Rachel. Rachel stepped back, assuming she had done her job, but Travis lunged forward to grab her. David stepped in front of his sister, towering over her like a goliath. He looked Travis dead in the eye, his hands balled to fists at his sides.

"You know, I never liked you very much." David punched him in the face and watched as Travis staggered back. Again David punched him, and Carlos got up and walked over, kicking Travis in the knee. Travis backed up away from them, hurrying to his car but he called out to Rachel. "I'm never going to give up on you Rachel!"

"WE'RE DONE TRAVIS WE'LL NEVER BE TOGETHER!"

"You'll see!" One last hit from David sent Travis's face smacking into the side of the car. He staggered up and got in, driving away. The two men watched him drive off before running back to Rachel. David picked his sister up smothering her in a hug and kiss. "We're moving out here. I don't care Ramona, RayRay, we're getting a place out here."

"Okay." Rachel nodded hugging him. David nodded then pulled away confused.

"Wait really? You're okay with that?"

"Yeah I don't mind, I could use my big brother out here." She sniffled and nodded before hugging him again. They pulled away and Carlos immediately pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Tied my wrists but that's it…" Carlos pulled away and glanced down at her wrists which were chafed and slightly red. He kissed each wrist before the three of them walked back inside. When they walked in they went straight to the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean up Carlos.

"Hey Becca." Rachel smiled a bit and Becca turned around from the refrigerator. "RACHEL!" She ran over and tackled her. "OH MY GOD! WHERE WERE YOU?! WE LOOKED FOREVER!" James turned around and walked over hugging Rachel tightly.

"I was in the basement of the bar…"She mumbled. James pulled away upset. "…There…there was a basement?"

"Yeah, I yelled and tried to run but Travis caught me and covered my mouth."

"…Oh my god I'm such an idiot. That was the first place we went I can't believe we missed that!" Becca and James looked at each other before smacking their heads against the refrigerator. Rachel shook her head and patted their backs. "It's okay, I didn't expect you guys to find me actually… the entrance to the basement is outside the bar, a cellar door." After patting their backs she went and wet a few paper towels to clean up Carlos.

"….We're going to keep that in mind for next time."

"there better not be a next time!" David added. "I'll kill that kid I swear I'm going to…"

"Let's just…forget this please?" He nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek while Carlos was being tended to by her. After she wiped his cut lip and scratch on his cheek, she kissed each scratch and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't find you Rachel." He muttered, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry.."

"Carlos it's over with, I got out, don't apologize." She held his face and kissed him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, locking his fingers behind her. "Oh! I'm sorry for freaking you out by flipping out like a psychopath on Katy."

"Ah yeah let's just forget that…" Carlos chuckled shaking his head." I never want to see you angry like that again, you're terrifying."

"I know." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.


	9. Silly Day

Thankfully about a week after the scary incident, the gang was headed off to start their double headliner tour. The tour kicked off in Los Angeles, and after playing two shows they started moving upwards towards Seattle. The first night on the tour bus was fine, no one went to sleep everyone stood up having a party on their busses which they soon learned to regret the next day, but it was worth it. The second night they spent driving however, wasn't so fun for one of the busses. In the middle of the night, Drake, Rick, and Dawn were woken up to the sounds of Rachel screaming. They quickly pulled back the curtain in her bunk but saw she was asleep.

"The fuck!? She yells in her sleep and doesn't wake up?" Drake said looking at the other two.

"Dude I tell you, the way she contorts her body, it's unnatural I think she's a demon spawn." Rick added, Dawn rolled her eyes and shoved the both of them.

"Did she do this at the beginning of the last tour? 'Cause I don't remember her doing that when I joined you guys for the international tour…."

"No she didn't this is pretty new." Drake said, leaning against the bunk as he closed the curtain. "Should we say something?"

"No it's just one night, could just be a nightmare from us watching Final Destination." Dawn shrugged, climbing back into her bunk. "If it keeps up though we'll have to say something."

"Sounds good….now shut up we need our beauty sleep." Rick climbed into his bunk and heard Drake snort.

"You'll need to be in a coma for that then."

"Hey asshole you suck my dick so be careful what you say or I'll shoot right in your eye."

"…I can't believe Rachel just missed that." Dawn laughed hysterically.

The next night was the same situation, Rachel yelled in her sleep waking everyone up, but still they didn't say anything. After the third night of her yelling they were ready to approach her and tell her to shut the fuck up, but they were beaten to the punch.

"Guys do I talk in my sleep?" Rachel asked curiously as they sat in the dressing room, waiting for Rick to finish putting on his outfit.

"Uhhh….why?" Drake asked, digging his hand into a bowl full of m&ms.

"Because my throat hurts when I wake up and I know I'm not sick…. And I've been having nightmares and at the end I'm yelling but I don't know if I'm dreaming that or just actually doing it."

"Oh yeah you've been screaming like a bitch." Dawn nodded and Rachel winced.

"Sorry!"

"Nightmares huh? About what?" Rick questioned stepping out from behind the divider.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Travis." Rachel sighed and shrugged, "I was playing Saints Row 2 the day before tour started and there's a scene where my character goes to this rock star, drags his hand over this tube where fireworks shoot out…then she turns on the fireworks and is stepping on his arm keeping his hand there and it totally lights up and burns his hand and wrist to a crisp so I had a fear he was going to do that to me or Carlos."

"There has to be a mental condition where you just think of some of the most awful or gruesome things." Drake said, shaking his head as he continued to eat candy.

"It's called scary movies, Drake."

"I call it demon spawn. You sleep like a contortionist, you now yell in your sleep, and you flip out like a crazy… evil person!"

"Hey! I'm not evil!"

"Maybe not on purpose." Dawn laughed and stood up, slipping on her flats. "Come on guys we have to go on stage.

"WOO! Let's go you guys!" Rachel jumped up excitedly, she ran past Carlos who was now leaving the stage sweating bullets. When he ran past him she squeezed his arm as her own little way of saying hello. When they were on stage she was bouncing full of energy. Mostly because they did in fact learn the dance steps to Jump On It (Apache), and that just made her smile like the happiest girl in the world. Plus forcing the other three to dance, who never usually did that with her, that was always fun to see. After that fun number they continued to breeze through their set list, smiling, laughing, making jokes. After the set they left the stage just as sweaty as Big Time Rush had been. When they finished they collapsed in the dressing room. While everyone took a chair or sofa, Rachel threw herself on the floor.

"Dude that is so nasty…." Dawn muttered staring down at her.

"Bro I don't care I'm exhausted!"

"We really should get ready so we can do the meet and greet…" Rick sighed, not wanting to get up from his spot. Rachel groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

"Fine…let's go clean up…."

**Rachel's POV**

"You're really marrying Carlos?" One little red-haired girl asked as I signed a poster for her, I grinned and nodded. "Woah that's so cool!"

"It definitely is!" I smiled back and she giggled, moving on to Drake. One by one numerous teenagers were sliding their posters or CD's in front of us to sign. I smiled and signed each and every one. I don't know what it is, but doing the signings is just so fun and cool, I mean… These kids act like we're super-humans, which.. I wish I was for numerous reasons, and they're so star-struck it's adorable! Meanwhile whenever we meet any of our idols we instantly turn into five year olds that are barely able to speak. I don't know, I mean… these kids are just so cool. After signing everything we stood up and walked to the back to the bright purple drape to take pictures with some of them! I glanced over and the guys were already wrapping up some of their pictures. Carlos grinned and waved, sneaking over to kiss my cheek.

"Carlos I'm working!" I whined playfully shoving him away. He laughed and nuzzled my neck.

"You're adorable, we'll be on the bus come stop by before the busses leave."

"You got it osito." I shooed him off and went back to taking pictures. I gotta say, I think the fans we have are just about as crazy as we are. I mean, they like to take the silliest pictures with us and it's so adorable and fun and definitely kick ass. When we finished and started walking towards the bus I skipped away and went to the BTR bus. Right when I walked in it was empty. "Carlos?" There was no answer and I groaned walking to the back. "Are you guys deaf?" No answer. "Oh don't tell me no one is even in here."

"BOO!" The four of them each jumped out of four different bunks and yelled at me throwing their arms out. Naturally I screamed like a little bitch and fell backwards right on my butt covering my face. I heard the sounds of hysterically laughter and I sighed clutching my chest.

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

"Baby, we're back on tour, you know that means we have to start the pranks again." Carlos laughed pulling himself out of the bunk.

"But these aren't even pranks this is just you guys scaring me until I have a heart attack or some sort of anxiety thing!"

"Rach don't be jealous you can't prank us right back." Kendall grinned before leaving the bunk. I growled as Carlos pulled me up to my feet.

"Excuse me Sir Knight, but I remember pulling the best prank in history on you guys in your own home! So don't try to mess with me anymore!"

"But you never prank us on tour, so it's so easy to get you!" Logan chuckled. Then James even decided to add on.

"Yeah, you just have to accept that we're going to scare you and put it on YouTube on every stop of the tour."

"There is something wrong with you guys. You take pride in scaring me and it's cold like an ice box in here." Carlos chuckled and took off his hoodie, draping it around my shoulders. "So you'll keep me warm, but you won't stop scaring me?"

"Exactly, isn't our love great?" He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but laugh. Wow, he's very right our love is great. It's… unorthodox weird dorky love but it works for the two of us.

Oh, and we both found out we have incredible attitude problems when we're both outrageously angry. It's like we're a match made in heaven.

"Yeah baby our love is perfect." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So what did I come here for?"

"…..Kind of to just get pranked really." James nodded.

"Wow….assholes!"

"But we also enjoy your company I guess!"

"Wow James, jerk much?" I quickly stepped forward and tip-toed to ruffle his hair and mess it up to the best of my ability. He growled and quickly took out his comb to fix it.

"No, that's being a jerk."

"No, that's defending myself from a jerk."

"No that's being—"

"Alright let's just stop there." Kendall chuckled. "Anything you want to do Rach?" I shrugged and before I could say anything the bus started to drive towards the hotel. "…..Besides be kidnapped into our bus?"

"How about once we get to the hotel we walk around and grab pizza? Sounds good."

"I can dig that." He nodded.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Alright you would think going out to get food would be the easiest task in the world, but not with this bunch of people. Not only did they soon decide they didn't want to go outside, but they didn't even know what to get food wise! Then Rick, Drake, EVERYONE came into the room to try and figure this out. Now Dawn's on her period so she's being miss grouchy pants and sitting on the bed eating chocolate shooting Kendall death glares for changing his mind about the pizza. Logan wanted a sandwich, James wanted Mexican, Kendall now wanted Chinese, Carlos wanted Italian, I wanted pizza, Dawn didn't give a shit, Rick wanted Japanese, and Drake wanted to shoot all of us for being this indecisive.

"Why don't we go to a food court!" Rick suggested.

"No food court is open it's eleven p.m." Dawn quickly answered, shoveling chocolate kisses into her mouth.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!"

"I will deep fry your soul and put it into a bun and eat it. How's that?" After that it was a bit awkward and quiet because the guys were a little startled by her. Wow, us females are just on the crazy side! How lovely for the guys is that?

"Alright I have an idea that will solve all problems we have." We all looked at Logan waiting for his brilliant plan. "Room service."

"GET THE ROOM SERVICE MENU!" Carlos shouted getting up and running to the nightstand where the menu was laying underneath the phone. I don't get it, these boys act like they haven't eaten for days but on the bus ride over they ate mochi balls, which I still hate, a bunch of fruit and even a few sour candies. It's like their stomachs are bottomless pits of never-ending starvation! Now I got to watch as they all fought over the menu. Personally I loved this because Carlos is the shortest one, but you can't mess with him when it comes to food, he easily just tackled them or shoved them away making sure to pick what he wanted. "Baby what do you want?"

"Do they have chicken parm heroes?"

"Yup."

"Then that with fries please!"

"So healthy my girlfriend is right?"

"That's fiancé to you sir!" I chuckled and he just grinned, those dark eyes twinkling as he threw the menu to James. I still can't get over that! Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush is my fiancé and we're going to get married and just be an amazingly happy couple. It feels so surreal.

First of all fuck Travis and Katy for trying to stop us from being happy.

But aside from that it's so….wow. I mean, great.

"Ew she's day-dreaming about Carlos you guys." James said looking between the two of us with a disgusted look on his face. I threw my head back and laughed, crawling to the edge of the bed and sitting on my calves.

"Says you James! When you said goodbye to Becca you were all smoochie smoochie I love you baby muah muah muah! Then your tongue was like… suffocating her."

"I think you're just jealous you and Carlos don't' do as much PDA as everyone else." He replied shrugging.

"No…I think you're just jealous of our hair."

"Stop bringing up my hair every tour my hair is perfect and beautiful and so much better than yours!"

"Oh I am appalled James!"

"Yeah well I will…stop picking out your outfits." I gasped and covered my mouth in pretend shock. "Yeah that's what I thought!"

"Alright I'm sorry James please be my girlfriend again!"

"Don't worry, we're still girlfriends." The two of us laughed and Drake leaned over to Carlos.

"Dude you're marrying a crazy chick."

"Well I'm crazy about her, so it works out well."


	10. You're a Dork

Carlos and Logan grinned staring right into the video camera James was holding as they stood backstage.

"Alright, Carlos and Logan here, and we're getting ready to prank the shit out of Rachel." Carlos grinned, that child-like mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, these two are going to do an interview later on about themselves and Rachel's extremely nervous. So we figured what better way to make her less nervous than to scare her to death huh?"

"Yeah we found out that Rachel doesn't like clowns. Well we knew she didn't like them, but we don't know exactly how bad it is." Carlos nodded showing his clown mask.

"So we have to test just how scared she gets, you know, just for future reference." Logan grinned, the two boys looked at each other and pulled on the masks. James jumped behind the sofa and hid behind it, holding the camera out so he could tape the whole scene. Logan, wearing a Freddy Kreuger mask and claws hid on the other side of the sofa. Meanwhile Carlos adorned a clown mask and hid in the closet behind the sofa.

"Come on Rach the interview won't be so bad." Kendall said, squeezing her shoulders as the two of them walked into the dressing room.

"But what if I say something stupid or embarrassing or I let out a secret or something?!"

"You won't I know you won't, just don't sweat it." Kendall draped an arm around her shoulders and the two of them sat down on the couch. "Just smile and act like your usual self, there's no way you'll mess it up."

"I guess you're right, thanks Kendall." Rachel reached over and hugged him, Kendall nodded and kissed the top of her head. James grinned in anticipation as he saw Logan start to stand up. First he let his hand slowly creep up towards her on the couch. Rachel felt something tickle her arm, so when she looked over Logan popped out and grabbed her with one hand, while the other hand pretended to stab her. Rachel screamed like a little girl and yanked on Kendall's arm hiding her face and curling into a ball. Kendall started laughing hysterically and Logan ripped off the mask with a grin. After calming down Rachel lifted her head and sighed staring at Logan.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DICK LOGAN MITCHELL!"

"Hey we warned you that we were going to be relentless this tour."

"I'm serious one of these days my heart is going to give out because you fuckers don't stop!" Rachel pouted and after slapping both Kendall and Logan on the chest she started walking towards the closet. "If you see Carlos tell him I'm just going to take a walk." She pulled the door open to grab a light jacket to keep the rain off of herself. "Dicks…" She muttered. When the door opened the clothes parted and there stood Carlos wearing a clown mask. Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure if her heart was still beating. She screamed and stumbled backwards, landing on the floor as Carlos walked forward. Her breathing sounded like squeals it was so hard for her to take in air. She tried to stand up and run but she was so scared her body stopped functioning, she just sat there crying in a panic before crawling backwards. Carlos' eyes widened and he ripped the mask off of his face while James stopped filming.

"I think we went a little far…." Logan mumbled as he leaned over to Kendall and James.

"Rach it's okay it's just me! It's just Carlos it's just a prank." He pulled her close to his chest as she shook trying to regain her composure. Carlos glanced over to the boys with a scared look on his face. They slowly shook their heads and dragged a finger over their necks, they knew Carlos was going to die after that.

"Why would you do that?!" She pulled away wiping at her eyes and shoved him hard on the chest. Carlos fell backwards on his ass.

"It was just a prank and we knew you were afraid of clowns but we didn't know how bad.."

"WELL WHEN I SAY I CAN'T STAND CLOWNS THAT MEANS I CAN'T STAND CLOWNS! ASSHOLE!" Rachel stood up dusting herself off. Oh there was no way she was going to sleep for days after this.

"…I'm sorry baby…"

"Fuck you guys I'm tired of this prank bullshit." Rachel left the room slamming the door.

"Dude you fucked up." James nodded to Carlos.

"YOU GUYS SAID I SHOULD DO IT WHAT THE HELL!"

"Yeah but that's your fiancé dude, no bueno." Logan nodded in agreement as well.

"Well gee now I have to try to make this up to her."

"Maybe buy her a night light and adult diapers." Kendall laughed.

After being scared near death, Rachel found Dawn and walked outside with her telling her how the guys were huge assholes.

"All we need to do is get them back for this Rach, we'll think of a good plan." Dawn nodded as the two girls stopped by a few fans that were waiting outside in the rain. They felt awful for them, and there weren't a lot so they ran to Starbucks and bought them frappuccinos and handed them out to the kids. It was raining but it was still a hot day, so why not cool off with a nice cold drink? They took a few pictures and signed some autographs before heading back inside.

"Yeah I know we do but ugh it's so annoying! Why don't they do that to you?"

"Because my reactions aren't as funny as yours." Dawn chuckled and ruffled Rachel's damp hair, well she tried to. "I'll see you alright? Go dry up your hair, and good luck on the interview!"

"Thanks Dawn." The two girls waved goodbye to each other. Dawn went to go make out with and probably harass Kendall. Rachel started walking towards the dressing room when Carlos swiftly stood in front of her with his arms behind his back. "Yes?" Quietly, he took a medium sized cookie from his back and held it in front of her. The cookie read, _mini date now?_ In purple frosting. "Gee I don't know, are you going to scare me?" He shook his head and held his hand out to her. Rachel sighed and took his hand, being led to the dressing room. He closed the door behind them and ran over to the candle-lit table to pick up a massive cookie. Carlos smiled and held the cookie up to Rachel.

_I'm sorry Lunita for scaring you, I love you!_

"You know that's kind of cheating, that's not fair to use cookies to apologize to me." She mumbled stepping closer to him. She wanted to be mean and hold a grudge but he had cookies!

"Do you forgive me for being a jerk and dressing as a clown?"

"Yeaahhh I'll forgive you as long as you feed me some of that cookie." She smiled a bit. Carlos grinned and cupped her face to kiss her before breaking off a chunk of the cookie and feeding it to her. Rachel smiled and ate it as she plugged in the hair dryer and sat on a chair. "You're lucky that cookie is delicious or I would so kick your ass."

"Oh please, no you wouldn't. You love me too much." Carlos laughed and sat in front of her eating some of the cookie.

"Umm I can be very abusive if need be!"

"True but you wouldn't beat me." Carlos winked at her and continued to eat the cookie as she dried her hair.

Rachel dried her hair as Carlos fed her chunks of the obese chocolate chip cookie. When she was done she changed out of her wet clothes and went back to destroying the chocolate chip cookie. Shortly afterward the magazine interviewer arrived and the two of them sat side by side in chairs to speak. This time it was Rachel's turn to explain how they first saw each other, with her dumb ass chasing her flying hat.

"Would you say it was love at first site?" The two of them tilted their heads and looked at each other.

"Well I don't know about her, but when I saw her I definitely had her stuck in my mind for a long time." Carlos grinned.

"What about you Rachel?"

"After I got my hat back I was thinking of more ways to lose my hat so I could bump into him like that again. "She chuckled and bowed her head. Carlos threw his head back laughing.

"Why would you need to do that we were on tour I saw you every day!"

"Yeah well that was cute sir, just trying to create some movie magic moments, sheesh." Rachel laughed. The interviewer laughed and continued to ask questions.

"So when was the first time you two actually hung out just by yourselves? Or was this the first date?" Again, the couple looked at each other wondering who would say what. Rachel went first.

"The first time we hung out… ah that was so much fun." She chuckled.

**Flashback**

_It was a free day for them in London where the tour first started. Rachel was seated in the lobby hiding away from the windows trying to finish her Ratchet and Clank videogame on her PSP. She noticed a shadow making the area around her seem darker so she looked up to see Carlos there._

"_Hey! Carlos um..hi!" Rachel smiled pausing the game. She sat up from her lazy, sprawled out position on the large armchair._

"_Hey Rachel, so… we have a free day and I thought we could get to know each other since you know, I did save your hat and all."_

"_Sure I can dig that." Rachel smiled and nodded but her heart fluttered in excitement. "What do you want to do?"_

"_We'll take a walk, go out and grab some lunch maybe?"_

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Rachel grinned and stuffed her PSP into her messenger bag, completely forgetting about her undying need to beat the game. The two of them snuck out of the hotel and walked along the London streets admiring the sites._

"_So Rach, have any siblings?"_

"_I do actually, have an older brother, he's eight years older he's totally cool." Rachel grinned. "What about you?" Carlos shook his head. "Alright, ummmm do you like Superheroes?"_

"_Love them!" Carlos grinned and Rachel smiled seeing the child-like excitement in his eyes. "My favorite is The Incredible Hulk. What about you?"_

"_Batman all the way! I used to try to be my own superhero when I was little but that didn't work. I called myself Silver Side." Rachel laughed in embarrassment._

"_No kidding! I was," Carlos stopped for a moment to pause in the middle of the street, "El Hombre del Flaming Space Rock Man!"_

"_Ohhh very nice!" Rachel laughed, Carlos shook his head and kept walking beside her._

"_Not really but it was a start." The two laughed and continued to talk, they kept learning one another's interests. Carlos found himself to be fascinated by her silly attitude and how she'd giggle at her own words if it sounded silly. Rachel thought he was adorable and swore his eyes danced around in delight whenever he was smiling or happy. The two had so much fun they walked for hours and ended up getting lost because they wandered so far away from the hotel._

"_Okay, do you know how to get back?" Rachel chuckled nervously looking around. There was nothing fun about being lost in a foreign land, especially after watching Taken just to prepare yourself._

"_No…but we'll figure it out." Carlos shrugged and smiled holding his arm out to her. She shrugged and linked arms with him and they walked back together, stopping at a cute bakery to indulge on some much deserved sweets. There they also learned both of them share an intense sweet tooth. Especially when later during the walk Carlos pulled out two candy bars from his pocket._

**End Flashback**

"Wow that sounds completely adorable." The interviewer said. "You guys are one of the hottest young couples and it seems like you have a dream romance."

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Carlos smiled wide and reached over to hold Rachel's hand. "Wait till you hear about our first date." He later went on to describe the first date in great detail while Rachel sat there staring at him as he told the story.

_I can't believe how lucky I am to have him._

The two continued to talk about their romance until the interviewer left. When she was gone the two stared at each other.

"You are such a dork." Carlos laughed pulling Rachel in for a hug.

"Oh please so are you." Rachel chuckled, "stuttering and rambling nervously because of me!"

"Pft, you said you giggled and squealed in your room like a school girl after every time we hung out."

"Because I was just that happy. I love you Carlos." Rachel tip-toed and kissed him.

"I love you too Rach."


	11. Holy Fuck

**(I was watching interviews on YouTube and I got MAJOR Carlos feels right now. Like I almost feel like starting a completely new story. Ugh, life is so hard with these boys)**

Travis and Katy sat in a motel room together. Katy was furiously typing on the computer while Travis was watching interviews of Rachel and Carlos.

"Did you find the next stop?"

"Kentucky…" Travis said as he continued to watch the video. "Have you finished what we need?"

"Yeah almost done." Katy nodded turning the printer on. She got out of her chair and moved to sit by Travis, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You know, if this doesn't work out we always have each other."

"Oh I know." Travis turned around and planted a hard kiss on her lips. "But this is just temporary, only until we get Rachel and Carlos for ourselves, then we're done."

"Fine, fair enough." Katy nodded, walking back to the printer.

**PAGE BREAK BITCHES WHAAAT**

Rachel was the last one to walk off the stage one night during their show in Kentucky. She was so exhausted all she wanted to do was shower and sleep and forget about everything in the world. In fact, Rachel was so tired that when James ran up to her and tried to scare her she didn't even notice. All she did was walk straight to the dressing room, grab clothing and head right to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Is she pissed at me?" James asked Carlos. Carlos paused his game of Mario Kart and shook his head.

"Nope not at all, she's tired. It's like watching The Walking Dead when she's tired, she doesn't notice shit. I'll be surprised if she doesn't fall asleep mid shower."

"Nice to see you have so much faith in your girl Carlos."

"I prefer to think of it as knowing her habits." Carlos chuckled and walked away to wait in her dressing room while she showered. He threw himself on the small couch and continued to play on his Nintendo DS. When he looked up after hearing a sneeze he assumed it was Rachel. He grinned and closed the game but froze seeing Travis and Katy standing side by side. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Katy held up news passes which read Let It Be Magazine, "We're supposedly 'interviewers' "she laughed. Travis took a step back and quietly closed the door before standing beside Katy once again.

"Yeah, not exactly high ranking security here." Travis grinned and wrapped an arm around Katy's shoulders. Carlos became incredibly confused, he stood up slowly staring at the two of them. "See me and Katy, we realized we're actually on the same team. We both want someone who is being completely unreasonable, and we're just trying to get them back in our lives!"

"Listen you two are fucking crazy. I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you I love Rachel, Rachel loves me. We're getting married and that doesn't involve you guys at all so leave us alone."

"See baby I can't do it." Katy walked over smiling happy. "You and I? We're getting back together, fuck that bitch."

"Don't call her that."

"Sorry it's true! Now we're a little disappointed it's not Rachel in here, it would have been so much easier to just drag her out of here but… I'll try my luck with you." Katy went to grab at Carlos but he shoved her hard away from himself, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Get him babe!" Katy said from the ground. Carlos stopped all his movement and looked between Travis and Katy.

"Babe?!"

"Well, you get lonely waiting for the one you love." Travis shrugged before tackling Carlos. The two of them slammed into the wall before falling to the ground. Carlos grunted trying to wrestle him off. He punched Travis in the face and with both legs kicked him off. But Katy joined in and took one of the long umbrellas she found stowed away in the corner and proceeded to beat Carlos with it. Carlos yelled and covered his face before yanking it away from her and tossing it to the side. Travis tackled him again pinning him down. "Katy go find Rachel!"

"NO!" Carlos shouted and struggled more, getting an arm free and punching Travis in the face. The door opened and there Rachel stood, arms across her chest staring at the sight. "RACHEL RUN!" Carlos yelled when he saw her shape at the door. Rachel stood there, leaning against the door frame.

"Shh baby it's okay." Rachel smiled reassuringly. Now Carlos was beyond freaked out.

_Oh fuck don't tell me Rachel's turned to the dark side and she's in on this too!_

"Travis, you are a dumb motherfucker." Rachel laughed. Travis stopped trying to hit Carlos and slowly turned his body to see Rachel. Katy ran over and Rachel snorted, and with one hit she kicked Katy to the ground.

"Rachel! Ballsy of you to not have anyone else here." Travis grinned. "You thinkin' you want me back huh?"

"No not at all." She laughed and stood there so calmly it was sick. Then Carlos looked closer, those hands were trembling red, she was cracking each finger individual and he swore an eye twitched. Oh shit, someone was going to die tonight. "I'm just saying you're a dumb motherfucker."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Well my brother hates you."

"So?I don't give a shit."

"Well..you probably should have." Rachel pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards him. When Katy grabbed at her ankle, with her other leg Rachel kicked her hard in the ribs which made Katy cry out. She continued to walk towards Travis who kept Carlos pinned to the ground so he couldn't get the best of him. "See, David's kind of the,…. IT Computer tech nerd. It's really amazing what he can do when he finds someone's cell phone number." Travis froze and his skin turned pale. "Amazing the kind of texts he can find, the tracking he can do…. It's wonderful." Rachel stood in front of Travis. "Get your hands off my fiancé."

"Or what? _You'll_ stop me?" Travis snorted staring at her. Katy stood up again and Rachel turned quickly. "SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN BITCH OR I WILL SLAUGHTER AND MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY IN FRONT OF YOU!" Rachel turned red and her voice was incredibly threatening.

"Rach!" Carlos yelled her name and Rachel turned just as Travis reached his hand out to her leg and brutally yanked her to the floor. Rachel fell to the ground beside Carlos. Carlos kicked Travis off of him and quickly got up, ready to fight again and was quickly surprised to see James running in with Logan and Kendall, security quickly following behind.

"I won't stop you." Rachel chuckled being helped up from the ground." They will." Travis turned around and right when he did James punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Rachel and Carlos were actually shocked.

"I stopped him from beating your ass you son of a bitch I should have let Carlos break your legs." Logan and Kendall pulled James back as security grabbed Travis and Katy, dragging them out.

"Byebye bitch you lost we're done war is over we won!" Rachel yelled sticking the middle finger up at both of them. "BY THE WAY" Katy turned her head around, "I hope the lesbians like you in jail." Rachel winked smugly and grinned as Katy's eyes widened in horror. Rachel looked to her left to see Carlos pulling out of his hug with James, and Kendall and Logan doing those weird hand shake hugs with him. Rachel walked over, her hand wasn't trembling as much as it had been before. She reached out to Carlos placing a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around, picking her up in a hug so tight she heard her back crack.

"Holy shit Carlos." She breathed. All he did was laugh and continue hugging her.

"First off…wow nice shot James."

"Fucker pissed me off. And he hit my nose, bastard fucked around with my beautiful face! Asshole…"

"Well you got your justice." Rachel smiled bit, she turned to Carlos." Are you okay?" She cupped his face and frowned seeing the cut on his lip, the scratch on his cheek and the red bruising spots on his shoulder and chest.

"I'm fine I don't care that son of a bitch is gone." Carlos nodded. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"Oaky let me explain."

"Oh yes, please do." Logan nodded waiting to hear it.

"I was going to take a shower and David called me and told me he was basically…well stalking Travis. Which is creepy but that's not the point. So when I was about to shower he told me Travis and Katy met up and should be here and to be careful and tell someone. So..I came back to the room, I heard them and I'm sorry I didn't jump in but I knew I needed help so I ran and told James who gathered everyone else and here we are…don't hate me please." Carlos smiled a bit and pulled her close to his chest keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Lunita I can't hate you for that. Your brother saved our lives though we have to thank him for that. What you did was smart, and I'm surprised all you did was kick and punch her a bit. With how mad you looked I thought you would have murdered her."

"I thought I was going to murder her too…" Rachel said quietly.

"Come on Los, let's get you cleaned up alright?" Logan said patting Carlos on the back. Carlos nodded, kissing Rachel on the temple before going off with Kendall and Logan to get himself cleaned up. Rachel sighed and looked up at James who smiled down at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's over James, psycho ex chronicles are over…"

"Clever name for the ordeal." James laughed hugging her tightly. "But yeah they're over. Damn Rachel, Calvin, Travis, men seem to love you huh?"

"Oh please shut up I am not proud of any of this." She laughed and pulled away from him after he kissed the top of her head. "Did you enjoy that punch, James?"

"Oh god yeah that fucker hurt my nose, hurt my brother and best friend, he was going down." James nodded and stretched his fingers. Rachel smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thanks James….come on let's go bother Carlos while Dr. Logan fixes him up."

"I don't know, you didn't take that shower, you kind of smell and you're sticky so…"

"….Very sweet James so sweet. Just had to kill the moment."

"Wasn't me, it was your smell."

"…Jerk." James laughed and swung an arm around her to give her a hug before she left to shower because she was in fact a smelly, sweaty mess. When she got out the shower and went to catch the last van to head to the hotel she was lifted into the air by Carlos and carried out to the van. "Hey, how are you feeling handsome?"

"I'm alright, bruised a little and barely any scratches, don't worry about it." He kissed her sweetly as they walked to the van. "So how does it feel? No more Travis huh?"

"Fucking amazing, but I bet you're even happier than I am."

"Oh god, you have no idea." Carlos laughed. "By the way you were kind of hot and bad ass when you just stood there berating him. Like my own little superhero."

"Aw that's cute Carlos, but you know you'll always be my personal superhero." Rachel kissed his forehead before he set her down and they climbed into the van.

"We should go on a date to celebrate."

"A date? Really now? Where to? Hang-gliding? Bull-riding?"

"A movie."

"A movie? Wow, this might be the first date we go on that's…normal."

"I know, but there's a couple of scary movies out, I say we make a day of it." Carlos smiled draping an arm around her.

"Sounds perfect, I love me some scary movies." As soon as the car started Rachel fell asleep, she was definitely tired before but with the whole scary situation, she couldn't exactly sleep through it. He carried her up to their room and let her sleep. When he tucked her into bed he went next door where everyone was hanging out. They all grinned and welcomed him in patting him on the back.

"Hey guys guess what?" Carlos grinned.

"What?" Kendall looked up from his chair at him.

"TRAVIS IS IN JAIL! THAT CRAZY BITCH KATY IS IN JAIL AND THIS IS FUCKING FANTASTIC I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT JACK SHIT ANYMORE HOLY FUCK!"


	12. Salty Snack Attack

The tour now left the two bands in Orlando Florida, and the guys had all decided to go on rides and hang out in the theme park. However Dawn and Rachel decided not to go and they had no clue why. Carlos knew Rachel would want to hang out with the superheroes and go on all the rides, as well as indulge in giant turkey legs. Kendall knew Dawn would want to go on every terrifying ride there was and scope out all the cool spots to go to at night. The guys went back to the hotel to get the girls so they could have a late dinner, and Carlos was the one that offered to go upstairs. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him he saw Rachel and Dawn sitting on the bed surrounded by various chocolates and bags of potato chips.

_Oh no, they're both on their period! Shit I need to get away—_

"Hey baby!" Rachel looked up and smiled waving Carlos over, interrupting his thoughts and chance to run away.

"Hey pretty girl." Carlos smiled and walked over, he went to push a bag of Hershey's kisses out of the way so he could sit but Dawn growled glaring up at him. Rachel shook her head and moved her bag of potato chips to the side, patting a seat for him. Carlos sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "So we're all going out to get dinner, thought you'd guys want to come down with us."

"We're busy." Dawn viciously bit into a snickers bar.

"Oh….doing what?"

"Trying to plan for the wedding. That's a lot of stuff to do I didn't realize how much actually goes on! Plus when do we have the wedding? Spring? Fall? Five years from now?! WILL WE EVEN LOVE EACH OTHER BY THE TIME WE WALK DOWN THE AISLE OH MY GOD!" Rachel threw herself back on the couch and Dawn grabbed the laptop from her to look at pictures of chocolate. Carlos' eyes widened, these two spending hours in the room together made his girlfriend fucking crazy, and she was already crazy to begin with.

"Okay why don't we all go take a break from this… planning and have some dinner okay?" Carlos pulled Rachel from the bed which made Dawn groan and follow the two. "I will always love you, we'll do a summer wedding next summer, that gives us the rest of summer, fall, then winter, and even spring to plan okay? I cannot wait to walk down the aisle with you beautiful." He kissed her cheek and held her hand as they walked to the elevator. "Damn I hate when you two have your period, you guys are nuts."

"Suck it Los." Dawn growled and shoved a candy bar in his mouth. Rachel tilted her head and stared up at Carlos.

"She has her period….I don't." She shrugged at him and the two girls left the elevator when the doors opened, leaving Carlos to stand there stunned and he nearly missed leaving the elevator before the door closed. When the two girls approached Kendall braced himself to deal with the menstrual attacks Dawn could deal. He smiled and held out a candy bar to her, which she happily took and kissed his cheek before eating. Rachel skipped over and messed up James' hair before running and hiding behind Logan. Carlos walked over and rejoined the group, letting Rachel walk ahead and joke around with Logan while he pulled James back a bit.

"Dude are you okay? You look like you saw Travis and Calvin in one room together." James chuckled and smacked Carlos' back, but Carlos' face remained frozen in possible fear and realization. "Dude…really are you okay?"

"So uh, condoms—"

"What the fuck….?"

"They're mostly effective _right?_ I mean what are the odds of using a defective condom?"

"OH MY GOD CARLOS GARCIA YOU—"

"SHUT UP!" Carlos tackled James to the ground and everyone stopped to see Carlos on top of James holding his mouth shut.

"Wow, see that Rach? I told you Carlos was cheating on me with James, my life is destroyed." Logan pretended to cry, sobbing into Rachel's shoulder who giggled and patted Logan's head. Kendall leaned on Dawn sniffling.

"He cheated on me too! All I know is a lie!"

"Wow Carlos what a slut." Drake snorted. Carlos sighed and got up, pulling James to his feet.

"Alright ha ha so funny I'm a little slut." Carlos sounded aggravated but the way he phrased it was too funny, no one took him seriously. They continued walking to a restaurant and James sighed walking with him again.

"Okay I'm sorry bro but uh…you…Rachel's pregnant?"

"I think so! I mean, I don't know. I know their period synced up and Dawn's on it now—"

"Gross, by the way." Carlos growled at James who shrugged in response.

"Anyway…Rachel isn't on it, but she's eating all her period chips and she totally flipped out about planning the wedding and I don't know what to do I mean what if she's pregnant holy shit we're young we're twenty-three! If I bring it up and she's not pregnant she's going to think I think she's fat or some other crazy girl stuff I _still_ can't seem to understand!"

"Dude! Just relax." James put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "I'm sure her period is just late or something, don't worry about it alright? But uh….if she is pregnant, what will you do?"

"I uh…I don't know—OH GOD her brother will murder me! HER MOTHER! Oh my god…."

"Alright just relax Carlos you're over-thinking and when you do that you start rambling and everyone knows you're nuts at that point…" He patted his back and when Carlos looked up from looking down at the ground he jumped back in shock seeing Rachel standing there.

"Wow um….you okay there osito?" She laughed and Carlos quickly nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine! I'm just surprised because I was staring at the ground and then when I looked up you were there! Like out of nowhere! Because you were up front talking to Logan and then suddenly you were back here in front of me and you were quiet and it totally scared me did I ever say how beautiful you are?" Carlos smiled and his eyes were looking her over rapidly, then he pressed his hand to her stomach and James gasped staring at the two. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows staring at him.

"Oh….kay… umm… something's on your mind." Rachel stroked his cheek and slowly moved his hand away from her stomach. "You can tell me now If you want or later, but you'll tell me eventually…." She smirked and tugged his hand, dragging him into the restaurant. Carlos glanced at James nervously, who just chuckled and followed them in. When they all sat down to eat Carlos watched her eating habits, which now had James curious enough to watch too. Rachel would try to eat healthy most of the time, allowing herself to splurge or to eat like the fat fuck she is when she's on her period. This time she ate a grilled chicken salad, which Carlos felt relieved about. However for dessert she ate a giant hot chocolate chip cookie with three scoops of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and was incredibly reluctant to share it with Carlos. Then again, when it came to desserts it was hard for her to share at all.

"Hey I have a question!" The group of friends were walking around under the theme park lights and Carlos decided to ask a question.

"Okay, ask it then weirdo." Dawn muttered which got her an elbow in the gut from Kendall.

"Do you guys think I would be a good father?" James choked and swallowed his gum while Rachel spat her ginger ale all over Rick.

"Why are we asking?! IS RACHEL PREGNANT!?" Logan yelled and glanced at Rachel who shook her head frantically.

"No! No I'm not…pregnant." Then again, Rachel seemed hesitant in her answer. "I'm sure Carlos is just….curious right?"

"Oh yeah sure just curious." Carlos nodded quickly. "So do we think I'd be a good dad? I just gotta know."

"Well, yeah obviously Carlos." Kendall nodded. "Whenever little gremlin Rachel comes over you always take care of her, you act as though she is your kid!"

"Yeah, and last week some little boy came up to you because he couldn't find his mom and you sat with him at security for hours just talking and playing with him until they found his mother." Logan added.

"You would both be amazing parents." James put his arms around the two of them. "Granted you are both short, you'd still be good parents."

"Maybe their kids could apply for disability if they're too short." Drake laughed hysterically which made everyone else crack up.

"Oh fuck you guys." Rachel stuck her tongue out at them. "I'd be a dynamite mom, but I have a lot of time before that ever comes up….right?" She glanced at Carlos who smiled and nodded at her before kissing her cheek. However in Carlos' mind he was going crazy. What _if_ he had gotten Rachel pregnant? What the hell would the two of them do they're in the height of their careers. Would they even be able to make it work with the stress of a baby and the psychos that love to follow Rachel around? Holy crap they're not ready for this.

As they were walking back to the hotel a young women bumped right into Carlos and stumbled backwards, but Carlos caught her and steadied her. "Woah, are you okay miss?"

"Yes I am—oh my god Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush! Hi! I am such a huge fan! Can I take a picture? Autograph!?"

"Oh um yeah sure." Carlos chuckled a bit and the girl grinned shoving Rachel aside while taking out her camera phone to snap a picture of the two. Carlos glanced at Rachel who rolled her eyes and stood next to Dawn, whispering sweet minor death threats. 'Uh what's your name?"

"I'm Donna." Donna took the picture with Carlos. "It was so great seeing you I'm so happy!" Carlos nodded signing the iPod the girl had taken out.

"Well it was nice to meet you too Donna, maybe we'll see each other again!"

"Yes maybe…" Donna sighed dreamily and gazed into Carlos' eyes before running off.

"Wow what are we? Backstreet Boys? She completely ignored us!" James said shaking his head. "Oh Carlos! Blah blah blah!" He mimicked, clearly jealous.

"Well all she wanted was Carlos, I guess she's in love." Logan laughed as they continued to walk back. "Rachel was jealous of course."

"No I wasn't I just didn't like being shoved away so she could take a picture with him! But whatever, I'm the one engaged to him not her I don't have to be jealous." Rachel smiled proudly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, that's a very adult view point I wonder how long that will last." Drake snorted.

"Hey I am an adult!"

"Yesterday after the show you fell asleep on the couch mumbling the theme for What's New Scooby Doo and clutching a teddy bear."

"…So? I'm still an adult and I can act like one."

"Ten bucks says Rachel thinks the girl is a psycho stalker by the end of the tour!" Drake announced as they all piled into the elevator.

"Oh hell yeah I'm in on that." Rick nodded.

"I give her two weeks." Logan nodded.

"Logan you dick!" Rachel gasped.

"I give her the next three shows." Dawn nodded, then laughed at Rachel who glared at her.

"Oh alright then I'm gonna side with Dawn, she's usually right." Kendall agreed, even James and Carlos sided with her.

"Wow you guys are assholes." Rachel muttered, Carlos laughed and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the temple.

"Oh come on baby, we're just…joking sort of."

"Oh yeah I know…I'll get you back by the way, I always do. This will happen somehow." Rachel playfully threatened, Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's get back to the room…" They said goodnight to everyone as they walked into their own room.

"Wow, romantic night ahead?" She giggled and jumped into bed.

"Oh yeah, you bet." Carlos nodded pulling is shirt off. _With condoms, lots of condoms and protected sex and no possibility of getting pregnant._


	13. Flight Vision

For the last week Carlos was walking on pins and needles when it came to Rachel. He had been switching out her alcoholic drinks for sodas or water, which she didn't care too much about, she understood he didn't want her to get drunk off of her ass. After all, she did have a habit of becoming a complete moron that likes to tell people to kick her in the ass because she's invincible. He also noticed her stomach had a little pouch, something she had worked hard to lose but somehow made its way back into her body. The final touch was that they were watching a movie together and Rachel cried…. Granted it was Batman Begins, but she still cried!

"James!" Rachel sighed and flopped onto the sofa beside him in the dressing room. Carlos was walking Zero, Kendall and Dawn were off being inappropriate, Logan was talking to Zoey on the phone and James had just finished his video chat with Becca.

"What's up Rach?" James flipped his hair and leaned back on the arm of the sofa to face her.

"Something's up with Carlos…." Rachel sat up scratching her elbow. "I mean he's treating me like if I'm a child! He's not letting me drink, he flipped out when Dawn lightly slapped my stomach." James blinked staring at her. Should he tell her that he thinks she's pregnant? What if Rachel knows she's pregnant and just hasn't told anyone yet and doesn't want to reveal that secret? "James? Come on James please tell me I can tell you're hiding something, you started to twirl the ends of your hair…."

"Uh well uh….Carlos thinks you're pregnant."

"WHAT?! WHY!?"

"Well apparently when Dawn was on her period you weren't… but you've been eating like you are on your period and you've been going kind of crazy… He said you were starting to show too so we think you're pregnant…" When James finished speaking he stared at Rachel. Her eye twitched but she looked like she wanted to cry. Oh god, the conflicting emotions!

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Rachel growled and grabbed a pillow from the sofa throwing it at the wall. "Okay so I might have gained a few pounds because I haven't been eating right on tour. Yeah I've been snacking a lot, but I've been trying to plan a wedding and it's so hard…." Rachel frowned and James' eyes were wide. He cautiously moved over on the sofa and placed an arm around her shoulders. Rachel sighed and moved his arm away. "I didn't think my weight gain was that noticeable. Gee now I feel like a million bucks." Before he could answer her Rachel got up and left the dressing room in search of Carlos. After walking around the venue several times trying to figure out just exactly what she'd say she saw him walk in with Zero. When the leash was dropped Zero ran over to Rachel jumping up for her attention. After she pet him a few times she stood up straight glaring at Carlos.

"Hey mi lunita! Can I get you something? A ginger ale? Water? Some fruit? Vitamins?"

"Carlos! What do you think this is?" Rachel stood straight and pointed to her stomach, which she had realized protruded a little bit.

"A umm uh...it's your uh…your um, it's your adorable tummy!" Carlos smiled and chuckled nervously scratching behind his head and picking up the leash for zero.

"Tell me what you really think it is…"

"Your stomach baby.."

"JAMES TOLD ME YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT!" Rachel put her hands on her hips and glared at him, everyone in the venue heard her yell and they all stopped to stare at a fight that could possibly ensue. Well, that and because they wanted to see if she would flip out and yell like a crazy psycho. Oh, and the gossip is also so interesting.

"Well I mean you weren't on your period and you uh you're kind of showing and t-the way you're eating!"

"I've been eating poorly I gained a couple of pounds while on tour because I've been stress eating due to planning the wedding and my period was late that's all." She frowned putting a hand on her stomach. "I didn't think it was that noticeable, and I didn't think you'd assume I was pregnant."

"Oh….baby I'm sorry I didn't know! I just… I just assumed—"

"Yeah assumed I was pregnant because I gained a little weight, that hurts." She pouted and picked up Zero, taking the leash away from him. "That's like me assuming you have a small penis….just because!"

Carlos scratched his head watching as his fiancé walked away from him, he glanced around at everyone who was staring. "OH GO BACK TO WORK OR SOMETHING!"

"Dude, assuming pregnancy, you are so in deep shit." Dawn laughed walking over while watching Rachel walk away.

"Well she acted like a pregnant chick!"

"Most women do when planning a wedding. I have a friend who stomped on her fiancé's balls the night of his bachelor party while eating a foot long sub…" Dawn shrugged with her arms across her chest. Carlos swallowed hard staring down at his crotch before looking back up at Dawn.

"Uh, any idea how to fix this?"

"Well, no weight comments for a while that's for sure." The two nodded to each other. "It'll blow over in a few days, girl is just stressed out of her mind. Did you know her mom didn't want to go to the wedding?"

"What? No, she didn't tell me that." Carlos frowned and Dawn's eyes widened.

"I said nothing…" She quickly walked away and instead of badgering Rachel about the mother not going to the wedding situation, he left her alone and went to practice on stage with the guys. While they were busy practicing Rachel sat in the dressing room looking at weight loss tips on her computer. When it was her turn to do sound check Carlos snuck into the dressing room while she was away to see what she was doing. He saw the browser history and noticed all the weight loss pages she had been checking out. He opened a word document and wrote _You're beautiful at any weight mi amor, time for a mini-date!_ So that when she saw that document she would run to him and hopefully be ready for a date. Carlos scurried away to plan his date. When Rachel returned she sighed reading the screen and smiled a bit. After searching around for Carlos she finally found him outside the venue sitting in a golf cart. When she walked over she noticed a bunch of snacks from catering placed on a large platter in the golf cart and Carlos sitting there looking adorable and charming.

"Wow, what's all this?"

"This is our date for today!" He grinned and held up the platter of sweets to her. Rachel shook her head and sat down beside him. "Come on, my baby can have a piece of cheesecake because she looks beautiful just the way she does."

"Thanks Carlos…" Rachel smiled a bit and took the cake. "I'm sorry I kind of flipped out. It's just…it's been stressful these last few days so hearing that I look pregnant you know, kind of made me flip out."

"It's fine baby, feel free to call me fat if you want." Carlos said but dear lord he did not mean it. His self-esteem wasn't that wonderful which is why he worked out so hard to look good for her. Not everyone could look like James and have that always present confidence after all.

"I can't do that to my favorite guy. That's cruel, and extremely untrue." Rachel kissed his cheek sweetly and leaned on his shoulder. Carlos kissed the top of her forehead and bent down grabbing a giant super soaker. Rachel giggled and took the gun for him.

"Good to know, now this is the best part of our date. You will shoot, I will drive."

"Best date ever." Rachel laughed and when Carlos started speeding around in the golf cart she began to shoot people with the water gun. After soaking dozens of people and laughing hysterically, their mini-date was put to an end when it was time to go inside and sign autographs. Carlos kissed his fiancé before she split off to go to her band to sign autographs. As Carlos sat there greeting fans, high fiving them and sneaking quick pictures he noticed one familiar woman.

"Donna, right?" Carlos smiled signing the paper for her. Donna smiled wide and nodded.

"You remembered! I must have created a lasting impression."

"Well I have good memory, hope you enjoy the show!" Carlos smiled politely and Donna grinned walking away.

"Twenty bucks says that's a stalker." Logan said bluntly.

"Not a stalker! Rachel gets those, not me." Carlos replied as he shook a little boy's hand.

"Hey it's about time Carlos gets his very own stalker. Remember the one Kendall had? He woke up on the tour bus and she was standing in front of his bunk styling her hair to be like his." James laughed hysterically at the memory.

"Dude that wasn't funny that was freaky!" Kendall said.

"Freaky, funny, all the same."

"Yeah well, I don't have a stalker." Carlos replied defiantly. After the meet and greet and the photo shoot Carlos went to check on how Rachel was doing. She bombarded him with questions like what type of food to get, what type of cake they should have, what to order, where to have the wedding. Carlos told her to relax and that he'd take care of it after his set. Rachel figured that meant he'd most likely forget right after telling her that, so she went back to stressing herself out. While Carlos was on stage he glanced into the audience and noticed Donna watching him intently. It's almost like he was being undressed by her on stage. Granted every teenage girl in the audience does that but this one felt especially creepy. When he crouched down to touch the fan's hands, her hand grasped his and wouldn't let go.

After the creepy performance, Carlos watched as Rachel went on stage to perform. He stood on the sidelines as usual, barely visible unless someone focused hard to spot him, which Donna was doing. She was staring at him intently he noticed, before she fixated her eyes on Rachel and glared at her. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows wondering if he possibly did have a stalker, or if the guys were just making him paranoid. When Rachel walked off stage Carlos ran over to surprise her by throwing her sweaty body over his shoulder.

"Wow look at that I'm flying!" Rachel commented hanging off his shoulder. "Also, there is a butt in my flight-vision."

"How is it?" Carlos laughed walking with her.

"Quite nice, how yo' waist anorexic, but your ass is colossal?" Rachel asked, attempting to keep a straight face. Carlos heard this and began to laugh hysterically.

"You're nuts." He laughed setting her down on the couch. Rachel shrugged and nodded.

"I know, I'm pretty nuts but so are you!"'

"I know that baby girl." Carlos leaned down and kissed her. "Now, before you go shower what do I have to pick….?"

"Pick a type of food we should have at the wedding. Where you want to get the cake, and write down who your guests are."

"No problem, I can do exactly that." He grinned proudly and kissed her again. Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile and squeezed his arm affectionately as she stood up.

"Wait a minute…"

"What?" Carlos stared at her and watched as Rachel kept feeling his arms.

"Dude every tour you get more and more bulked up!"

"Oh well I started working out with James more….is it okay?" Carlos asked, a little self-conscious himself.

"Better than okay geez, I'm going to have to fight those teenage girls off of you with a giant stick. Now I'm going to go get clean. I'll see you later." Rachel kissed him and pranced off to take a shower because she desperately needed it. Carlos smiled proudly and sat down with a notepad trying to figure out who to invite. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "Aw shit what if I forget someone?" He muttered to himself now he felt Rachel's frustration. As he wrote down who he wanted to invite he noticed a paper sticking out from underneath the notepad, he pulled it out and scanned it over, it seemed like Rachel wrote a journal- like entry. He was used to this before, rather than talk to herself out loud like crazy people, she would write it down and stuff it somewhere. Carlos would always find it and read it, most of the time they made him smile.

_I remember when Carlos and I went on a date to the zoo. That day I was allowed to hold a baby lion cub, they even let me hold the milk bottle for it. It was the cutest thing in the world, so warm and fluffy and adorable. It made me wish that humans could give birth to felines. But then after realizing how ridiculous that sounded it made me think of the normal choice of having a kid. I want a kid, I desperately do but it's just not the right time now. I look at Carlos playing with Ray and it makes me realize how wonderful of a father he would be. Hell, he's a kid himself but he just interacts so well with kids it makes me smile._

Carlos grinned reading the paper, "I'm a kid that does well with other kids, sweet." He nodded to himself and continued to read.

_He thought I was pregnant, which wow, way to make me feel like a fat fuck, going to have to lay off of the junk food for a while. Oh let's not forget the fact that my mother is hesitant on coming to the wedding because she fucking thinks that someone is going to crash it like the engagement party! I mean, I get her point but damn it! Well, enough of that… uh, I want to give Carlos a kid, I really do but now isn't the time. We'll find the right time eventually right? Then again any time without crazy exes is usually a good time, but we shouldn't have any more of that for a while…_

"Aw!" Carlos frowned, okay part of it was sweet but half of it was a little fucked up. "Guess I'll have to make some calls." He muttered taking out his cell phone.

"Hola Cindy? It's Carlos, just wanted to talk to you about something…." The two of them talked for only a few moments but so much was said. Carlos didn't raise his voice to her, but he winced hearing her loud voice over the phone saying she did not want to go because of the crazy drama involved. After explaining that her only daughter was getting married for the first and last time, and that it would kill her if she didn't go, Cindy finally gave in. Carlos hung up the phone and sat up proudly on the couch. Rachel walked over with a towel around her shoulders. She smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek, grabbing the notepad from him.

"Let's see how much was done…" She glanced down and noticed he had only written 'mom, dad, BTR and Doctor Doctor.

"See I can explain that I was busy um…"

"Wow, couldn't even write the people in the bands huh?"

"…I was busy…"


	14. Now We're Even

Rachel had enough of the pranks. So she realized she had to go to the extreme to get the job done. Together, her and done paid for two airline tickets to get Zoey and Becca over to Maine in order to prank all four of the boys. It was an absolutely cruel and incredibly horrible plan, but it was worth it. So, while Dawn and Rachel pretended to fall asleep with their guys, each chugging energy drinks to ensure they wouldn't actually fall asleep. They snuck out of their beds and ran to meet the two girls in the lobby. After bringing them upstairs, they went to Drake and Rick's room, who were aware of the plan, and began to get ready. Each of them wore clothes they didn't mind getting messed up, Rachel and Dawn wearing pajamas that they were willing to sacrifice.

Zoey and Becca pulled out the buckets of fake blood they had purchased on their way there.

"I don't know, isn't this a bit cruel?" Becca questioned as Rachel ripped off the lids.

"You know what? I don't care, revenge is a dish best served cruel."

"That's my girl!" Dawn grinned slapping Rachel's back. "Time to get these boys back once and for all!" So there the girls worked, with the help of Rick and Drake. They stained their shirts with the fake blood, and splattered it over their bodies. The guys helped them to put the blood on themselves, and Drake was able to give them make up that looked like bruises and cuts, since before music he had dreamed of being a costume makeup artist. Rachel had a black eye and a busted lip, and then it looked as though her throat was slit. Becca's shirt was torn at the stomach and he made it look as though she had been stabbed several times. Zoey, poor little girl, Drake made her look the worst with 'slashes' going all over her body. Dawn too had her throat slit, then a fake wound going down the middle of her chest. After the girls looked like murdered messes, they waited around till it was around the time the boys needed to wake up for the day. Each of them crawled into the beds beside their lovers. Since James and Logan's ladies weren't on tour, the two of them shared a room, and Dawn was able to steal a set of keys from them beforehand, giving them to Becca.

Each of them slid into bed and lay there with their limbs stretched out, facing their boyfriends as though each was murdered in their beds. Their eyes were open and they were just staring with their mouths open like if they tried to call for help. Kendall was the first to wake up, he rolled over and opened his eyes, ready to say good morning, but all that came out was a terrified scream of the word no and Kendall frantically sat up pulling Dawn close to him to check her.

Logan was next. The first thing he saw was her distinct blonde head of hair. "Baby…?" He murmured with a slight smile, thinking his girlfriend had arrived just to surprise him. He draped an arm over her and opened his eyes. He froze and stared at her." Oh my god…oh my god...JAMES!JAMES!" Logan yelled holding Zoey's wrist for a pulse. "Okay she's alive." He muttered to himself, getting ready to tear up his sheet to help her. James sat up rubbing his eyes." What Logan?" he looked down, feeling a body next to him and screamed when he saw Becca's 'lifeless' body in bed staring at him. He jumped out of bed so far he smacked into the wall and landed on the floor. "LOGAN!" Logan turned around and was shocked seeing Becca there too. He quickly got out of bed and put his fingers on his neck, which made her instantly giggle and squirm. "What the…"

"Aww damn it Becca!" Zoey said up and the two girls staring giggling. Logan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted, while James just shook his head and collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile after hearing the screams, Carlos woke up and nudged Rachel. "Baby you heard that…..? What am I thinking you sleep like a rock." He muttered pulling himself up. He tilted his head down to stare at his beautiful fiancé, but all he could do was scream and scoot away until he fell off the bed. Rachel sat up once he fell over and yelled at him, which made him yell more in terror. Eventually she stopped and laughed in his face.

"That….that was a joke?" He breathed holding his chest.

"Yeah I'm not dead." She smirked. "Let that be the last time you fuckers prank me on tour, how about them apples Carlos?"

"Rachel that's NOT a funny prank you scared the shit out of me! I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALL DEAD!"

"You know what wasn't a funny prank? DRESSING AS A CLOWN I HAD NIGHTMARES FOR DAYS!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"KIND OF IS I HAD A SIMILAR REACTION TO YOUR REACTION JUST NOW SO SAY THAT WE'RE EVEN GARCIA!" Rachel lunged off the bed and tackled Carlos, sitting over him and pinning his hands down beside his head. "Say we're even, because I did a damn good job just now and I know I terrified you." Carlos stared at her calmly before grabbing her with his legs and rolling over, pinning her down instead. "Okay so maybe I didn't think that part through." She muttered quietly. Carlos shook his head staring down at her.

"You know what? I'll say that we're even, but if you ever, ever make a prank like that again and make me think you're dead, you're in trouble, got it?"

"What kind of trouble?"

"The 'I will put on a clown mask and climb into bed and stalk you' kind of trouble." Carlos said. Rachel twitched and quickly nodded. "Now please take off that fake blood…"

"Yes osito…"She muttered being pulled to her feet. There was a banging on the door and Rachel pointed to it so Carlos could open it, she knew it was the boys wanting to kill her. When Carlos opened the door, James walked in with Becca over his shoulder, Logan was holding Zoey's shoulders pushing her in and Kendall was dragging Dawn in by her elbows.

"This is your doing!?" Kendall yelled, pointing at Dawn who was still laughing.

"Hey, I told you guys this prank a long time ago, I just thought it was too cruel to do, but after that whole clown thing, I think I deserved this shot."

"Your girlfriend is fucking cruel." James said to Carlos.

"Fiancé." Rachel corrected. James growled at her and she grinned walking over and ruffling his hair.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!" James put Becca down and Rachel quickly ran away. He started to chase her, and as she was running away Rachel jumped over the sofa, but just like her first date, her legs didn't quite make it and she fell face first on the cushion before bouncing to the floor. James stopped running and doubled over in laughter. "I don't even need to chase you now that was too perfect!" He laughed holding his sides.

"PFt, I hate you…" she muttered helping herself up.

**WAIT NO DON'T BREAK THE PAGE! DN'T DO IT, DON'T BREAK THE PAGE YOU CAN'T HURT IT THAT WAY—NOOOOOO PAGE BREAAAAAKKK**

Carlos was wearing his all black shades and an Incredible Hulk baseball cap as he snuck away to Starbucks to get some coffee. He was waiting for his drinks when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Donna standing there, wearing an outfit that seemed all too familiar

_High waisted black shorts, red shirt, blue flats? A fedora? That's something Rachel would definitely wear…huh, okay…_ He thought.

"Hey…Donna right?"

"You remembered." She smiled and nodded. "Hi Carlos."

"Hi…"

"So funny running into you here! Isn't it crazy?"

"Yeah that is crazy…"He nodded and froze for a moment. He had seen this chick in Florida, and now they were all the way up in Maine. How the hell…

"So what are you doing? Getting some coffee? Let me guess, grande coffee with a shot of hazelnut right?"

"Yeah that's exactly how I take it…how did you—"

"You said so in an interview last fall when Robert Kristopher asked your favorite Starbucks drink. Rachel said hers was a grande caramel latte, extra caramel, light and sweet." She commented as she grabbed her beverage.

"It was, but now she's been drinking French vanilla cappuccinos with caramel, she changed it up." Donna looked down at her cup in disgust when he said that. She had no idea Rachel had changed her favorite drink, now everything was off balance. "So I'm gonna go…."

"I'll walk you." She said, following Carlos as he grabbed the two trays of drinks and left the café.

_Oh no, I don't need any security with me today I'll just run a few blocks down and get some Starbucks, I know how to leave without anyone noticing it'll all be okay. DAMN IT CARLOS THE ONE FUCKING DAY!_

"Something on your mind?" Donna's question broke him from his thoughts of berating himself. He shook his head and she nodded, taking a sip of the beverage. Carlos could smell it, and he knew it was the drink Rachel used to get all the time. Come to think of it, it smelled like she was using the same shampoo or perfume or something that Rachel uses. A familiar scent of vanilla smacked his nostrils and he just shook his head. It's not like Rachel bought her products exclusively from some uncharted island off the coast of nowhere land, it was very common for people to buy the same products, he assumed now he was just being too overly paranoid. "Alright then, so what are you guys doing today? Another show huh?"

"Yeah we have a show tomorrow."

"What about today?"

_Don't say going out, don't say going out, don't say going out…_

"Going to practice for the show that's tomorrow."

_Good save Garcia!_

"Oh dang, I was going to say that we should hang out."

"UHHHH I don't know, you know my uh **fiancé** is a jealous girl, I don't know if she'd like that you know?"

"So you're saying your fiancé owns you or something?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No I'm just saying you know um that's….not such a good plan for me."

"I understand." Donna nodded staring at him, and Carlos swallowed hard feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "I will see you later, Carlos." She grinned and squeezed his bicep before walking away. Carlos blinked, stared at the floor, and then quickly ran inside while carrying the trays of coffee.

"Woah what's the rush?" Logan laughed, stopping Carlos to get his drink.

"THAT CHICK IS CRAZY I TOTALLY HAVE A STALKER!"

"What chick?"

"DONNA! DONNA! DONNA THAT THAT THAT CHICK FROM FLORIDA WITH THE FACE AND AND AND—"

"Dude that's not descriptive at all."

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

"Right, Donna, what about her?"

"SHE IS HERE! SHE IS HERE AND SHE WENT UP TO ME AT STARBUCKS AND SHE STARTED TALKING TO ME AND SHE WAS DRESSED LIKE RACHEL AND SMELLED LIKE HER AND SHE TOUCHED MY ARM AND OH MY GOD I HAVE A STALKER!"

"Dude I thought you said only Rachel was allowed to have creepy stalkers." Logan chuckled darkly.

"THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE!" Carlos shouted, which now had James' attention, so James too walked over to get his coffee.

"What's not a joke?"

"That Donna chick from Florida is here apparently." James choked on his coffee when Logan said that and laughed.

"Oh nice, Carlos got a stalker!"

"THIS IS NOT NICE THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU GUYS SHE FREAKS ME OUT SHE WAS DRESSED LIKE RACHEL TODAY!"

"Oh…that's no bueno, dude you've got a problem." James nodded sipping his drink. "No way she's as crazy as Calvin or Travis though right?" James turned to Logan.

"I doubt it; those two were out of their minds. Carlos should be safe." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god I hope so…" Carlos murmured. "Let's not tell Rachel please?"

"Why? You afraid of your fiancé making fun of you?"

"No, I'm afraid of my fiancé getting arrested for attempted murder…"


	15. ReesesAHAHAHA

Carlos was nervous that night when the group of friends had decided on going out. He felt as though if he went out in public Donna would find him and roofie and rape him, but that was his imagination running wild. Then again if he stood in the hotel he felt like she could do some secret agent shit, scale the building up to the fourteenth floor, go in through the window, and then rape him. Carlos thinks this woman wants to rape him, quite clearly.

When Rachel's arms wrapped around Carlos from behind he yelled and jumped away flailing his arms, then turned around and sighed. "Sorry baby you scared me."

"I noticed!" She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist again, pulling him close and kissing his chin. "Que problema Osito?"

"Nada mi amor…" He mumbled wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Besa mi culo." James said standing in front of the two, which made them snort and laugh. "Wait what does that mean again?"

"Kiss my ass." Rachel giggled.

"Oh, hey Becca! Besa mi culo!" He grinned running over to her.

"Nasty." She cringed and shook her head. "Thanks for that you guys." She shook her head at them and waved as James dragged her further out into the lobby to meet with the rest of the group. Carlos and Rachel soon joined over. "Tell me later." Rachel whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

_Aw fuck she's being nice now I really owe her an explanation or I'm a complete asshole!_

"So guys what should we do tonight?" Rick asked, sprawled out in one of the arm chairs.

"KARAOKE!" Rachel grinned, Dawn turned to her slowly.

"Everyone here sings for a living, minus a small portion, and you want to go sing more?"

"…..Well…what do you suggest?" Rachel mumbled in response, kicking the floor with her shoe like a little kid. Carlos chuckled put his arm around her tightly kissing her temple.

"Why don't we go to a club? When was the last time **all** of us went out and partied hard huh?" She grinned leaning on the sofa of the lobby.

"That would be when Rachel got so drunk she told you to kick her in the ass." Rick laughed which in response made everyone else giggle. Rachel sighed and shook her head until they all stopped laughing.

"So then it is settled, we are going to a club." Dawn grinned and pulled Kendall off of the couch and outside to where they had cars waiting for them. Carlos swallowed and looked around frantically as they got into the cars. He swore he saw Donna but the woman's hair was different, he shook his head and sat down beside James.

"Dude, relax." James whispered nudging him. "Be flattered!"

"That is not flattering James it is scary!"

"Oh come on, it's not that scary." James reasoned. "What could she possibly do?"

"DRUG AND RAPE ME AND KEEP ME IN THE ATTIC LIKE A PET!" Carlos yelled. Rachel and Becca stopped their chitter chatter and stared at the two men quietly. The van was silent as no one was willing to speak.

"…So yeah at work I totally took these awesome photos…" Becca continued telling Rachel about work while Carlos scanned everyone from the safety of the van. But what if the driver was Donna? Well, that would be impossible because the driver is a male…but you never know with her. _WHAT IF SHE IS UNDER THE CAR ATTACHED TO THE BOTTOM LIKE SOME SUPER SPY—No Carlos she can't be doing that stop thinking these crazy things._ He sighed and ran his hands over the top of his head before they exited the car. Upon their arrival at the club he looked both ways nervously, and when Rachel's hand squeezed his bicep he jumped once again.

"Baby what's going on with you?" She frowned staring at him.

"Nothing…nothing sorry I was just up late watching… movies with Logan."

"That's…pretty ….gay…" She laughed and shook her head. "Movies, porn, alright, but nothing from either of those movies will attack you." She kissed his cheek and dragged him further into the club, heading right to the bar.

"Oh no, even when I'm paranoid I know not to let you get drunk, you get way too strange."

"Oh no it's not for me." She smiled ordering two shots and pushing them in front of Carlos. "Maybe you'll talk to me more when you're drunk!"

"….Wow Rachel this is new for you, trying to get me drunk and into your bed huh?"

"Oh yes Carlos, I'm going to date-rape you." She laughed and watched as he downed the two shots and shook his head. He stood up and pulled her on to the dance floor, and after she grew a little more comfortable, which consisted of her hiding in the crowd so she was barely seen, she danced with him and the two seemed to dance together for hours. Carlos' worries about Donna seemed to slip away as he held Rachel close to him and danced with her. The pair spotted James and Becca and smirked going over to them. Rachel cut in and started dancing with Becca, separating the couple apart. Becca laughed and danced with Rachel, while James and Carlos shook their heads at each other. There was no way Carlos was going to grind and dance on James in public, and vice versa. Maybe if they were home, sure, but not in public. Carlos split off to sit down and have another drink. He sipped his beverage and glanced over when he saw a body sit beside him on the stool. Black jeans and a neon blue top was what Rachel wearing that night so he assumed the woman sitting next to him with the same outfit, plus long dark hair was in fact his fiancé. Before he could finish drinking his soda he felt hands curl around his forearm and bicep. Carlos grinned a little bit and put the glass down before turning to the side and grabbing her hips. He leaned in brushing his lips against his neck and lifted his eyes to look behind her. He froze in horror when he saw Rachel still dancing with Becca.

Carlos quickly pulled away to see Donna biting her lip with a grin and staring down at him.

"Couldn't resist me now could you?"

"Donna!? What the hell!? You…you dyed your hair…how are…how did you know what she was wearing!?" The clothes weren't identical, but they were damn similar, her hair was now a dark shade similar to Rachel's, her makeup was even done the same way.

"Well, I know what my man likes." She smiled and let her hands grab on to his knees before sliding them up his thighs. Carlos blinked rapidly and shoved her hands away once more. Donna pouted and repeated this process, while Carlos kept shooing her away.

"Hi." Rachel said bluntly as she walked over to stand behind Carlos and curl her arms around his shoulders. "Can I help you with something?" Carlos peered down to see her cracking her fingers.

"Oh we were just chatting."

"Right, your hands were just chatting with his body. "Rachel glared and Donna glared right back at her, which freaked Carlos out. _Oh my god Rachel's pissed and Donna's a psychopath. Oh my god I'm fucked, now I know how Rachel feels, I'm her the guy is the psycho…DEAR GOD HOW DOES SHE PUT UP WITH THIS?_

"I might have been getting better acquainted with him, is that a problem?" Donna smirked and put a hand on Carlos' thigh, he jumped shoving her hand away and Rachel's eyes narrowed down to slits. Carlos swore he heard Rachel literally growl as she moved from behind him and stood in front of Donna while looking up at her menacingly.

"It is definitely a problem when you have your hands over my fiancé." She looked Donna over and realized she looked incredibly similar to her. "Alright, so I can see you're a bit on the psycho side. I deal with psychos all the time, let's just cut to the chase. In the end, you won't get Carlos because he and I will be living together happily while you sit in your room and stare at pictures of him knowing you will never have him."

"Never say never Rachel Evelyn Elena Sonia Elisa Savage. I'm pretty crafty." She smirked. Both Rachel and Carlos' jaws dropped at the Donna saying her full name, which Carlos never knew. He always assumed she never had a middle name, or rather a thousand of them. Rachel was very secretive about her name, because well….her initials spelled out Reeses, her dad's favorite candy, which is why he named her so.

"How….how did you..."

"I have my ways." She winked at Carlos and walked away. Rachel went to follow her but Carlos tugged her back.

"What are you doing? Let me go I need to go to that crazy bitch—"

"To do what Rachel?"

"….I don't know…kill her…?" She looked up at Carlos who sighed and shook his head. "Oh come on why not?! It would save so much time and trouble!"

"You're not killing anyone! Come on let's go back to the hotel…" He pushed himself off the chair and was about to take Rachel to leave but James ran over.

"DUDE you need to see this Rick and Drake grinding on some random dwarf in a sandwich it's so crazy." James laughed. Carlos wanted to leave, he was incredibly creeped out and didn't know what to do because he was never in that situation for himself before, but the image of those two grinding on a dwarf was too great for him to pass up. "Go osito, you need a laugh." Rachel chuckled and shoved him lightly. He grinned and nodded, "You got it Reeses." He kissed her cheek and ran off with James while Rachel shook her head.

When they eventually left the club Rick had to be carried out. "I AM SOOOOOOOOOO THE KING OF COCK!" He shouted as Drake carried him over his shoulder. Drake patted his ass with a laugh. "Yeah you are babe, let's go."

"NEVER!" he shouted, but the pair quickly escaped into a car and drove back to the hotel. The rest of them stuffed into a van and headed a little out of town to a twenty four hour diner. They stuffed into a round booth and hungrily looked the menus over like a pack of lions. The tipsy cravings were kicking in and the table as absolutely stuffed with food, with the exception of Rachel who went with a grilled chicken salad. She pouted the entire time she was eating it, but she had to lose the tour weight she was gaining, after all, Carlos thought she was pregnant with hat slight belly pouch. After enjoying their meal they went to their hotel. James was busy messing with Carlos because Carlos was still pretty tipsy. So Rachel dropped into her bed and fell asleep instantly. After James and Carlos were done goofing off in James' room, Carlos went back to his room to see Rachel sound asleep with half of her body off of the bed. He laughed and pushed her onto the bed then covered her, with absolutely no need to be gentle because she sleeps like a rock. He peeled off his clothes as he walked to the bathroom and entered the shower. A hand crept up from his back and curled over his shoulder. _Ohhhh maybe Rachel was just pretending to be asleep_ he thought with excitement as he turned around.

Carlos screamed in terror as he realized Donna had crept into the shower. She shushed him but he quickly grabbed a towel off of the rack and draped it around his hips. "GET OUT!" He grabbed on to her elbow as he stepped out of the shower in order to push her out of the room. Donna pulled away quickly and Carlos lost his foot, slamming right to the floor. He groaned lying on the floor while Donna peeked out of the bathroom and saw Rachel stirring in her sleep. "I'll come back when we're alone." She whispered, kissing his forehead before running out of the room. Rachel yawned and walked to the bathroom, not because she heard Carlos fall, but she had the urge to pee. She saw Carlos on the floor and her sleepy eyes widened as she knelt down to the man who was lying on his back with his hands covering his face.

"Carlos! Are you okay? What happened? Do I need a doctor? Logan? Chiropractor?"

"I'm fine…" He muttered letting himself be helped up by her. Rachel shook her head and noticed his towel wasn't covering much, so she fixed it so he was covered which made Carlos laugh and then she turned off the shower.

"What the hell went on in here? It looks like you saw a spider in the tub and tried to make a run for it."

"Uhhh….I kind of did." He stood up and looked down at her. "Donna was here so—"

"IS DONNA THAT FREAKY STALKER BITCH? SHE WAS IN OUR ROOM? IN THE BATHROOM WHILE YOU WERE NAKED? OH DEAR GOD BITCH BETTER HAVE RAN FAST."


	16. Witch Hunt

After Donna snuck into their hotel room and crept into the bathroom while Carlos was nice and naked in the shower, it was safe to say he was paranoid out of his mind, and Rachel's demeanor became similar to a lioness trying to protect her cubs. The pair now understood each other's woes during their escapades with Travis and Calvin. They were now at their final stop of the tour in Massachusetts, where Rachel could not stop nagging them. They had one more show to play, but they had a three day break due to another show being canceled. She was bouncing up and down trying to plead her case but few wanted to listen to her.

"Please please please oh god please can we go to Salem and stay at a haunted inn PLEASE!?" She pleaded, throwing herself to the floor and clasping her hands together. She stared up at the group of males before her while Dawn was lounging on the hotel bed reading a magazine.

"Please for the love of god someone answer her so I don't have to hear her whining anymore!" She announced while covering her face with the magazine. Carlos didn't want to go because he felt that Donna was a witch and that going to Salem would be like going into her own territory.

"I don't know Rachel I mean…_ghosts_ really? They don't exist." Logan said with a shake of his head. "That's impossible!"

"Bullshit they so exist!" Rick said quickly after. "I went to Salem when I was a kid for a school trip. I was shitting bricks for a week! You guys can go but I'm staying." He waltzed over to an arm chair and firmly plopped down. Drake laughed and shrugged leaning on the wall.

"I'm kind of with Rach on this one, this could be fun."

"YOU'LL LEAVE ME TO GO WITH HER!?"

"Well yeah, I'm not a pussy."

"Says you!" Rick narrowed his eyes." How about I tell them about the time—" Drake quickly ran over and covered Rick's mouth with his hand.

"Yeah Rach I don't think I can go…"He said quickly. Rick smirked once his hand was removed and crossed his arms over his chest. Rachel pouted and glanced over at Dawn. "Dawn?"

"Fuck that shit I'm not messing with witches." Dawn shook her head and Rick smiled happily that there was another one on the 'fuck it' team. Rachel glanced up at the men of Big Time Rush and pouted heavily. "Please!" She whined begging on her hands and knees.

"Well unlike my pussy girlfriend I think that's a fun idea!" Kendall smiled then yelped when a pillow smacked him in the back of the head. She turned her attention to Logan who sighed and shrugged. "Fine yeah I'll go."

"YAY!" her attention then turned to James and Carlos.

"Yeah…no way. I don't want a witch to put zits on my face." James shook his head. Meanwhile Carlos was still shaking his head since Rachel began to speak about Salem. "Oh come on James please! Please?! PUHLEAASSEE JAMES!"

"Stop messing with my hair for a week?"

"Deal." They shook hands and Carlos yelped, he was the last one left to agree. "Osito…."

"No lunita. No quiero."

"POR QUE?!"

"I DON'T WANT DONNA TO BE THERE DISGUISED AS A WITCH AND TRY TO RAPE ME WHEN NO ONE IS THERE!" Carlos yelled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That chick freaks me the fuck out!"

"Carlos if you come with us I'll…" She stood up quickly and held his face as she pulled him close to whisper into his ear. Everyone stared curiously wondering what strange dirty things she was saying to Carlos that he must have wanted. When she pulled away she smirked proudly seeing how wide his eyes were. "Okay I'm going everyone get out we need to pack and leave."

"No way dude I want to know what she said!" James said as Carlos was pushing him out.

"Nope I don't care out!" Carlos ushered them all out while Rachel sat on the bed laughing. Carlos quickly shut the door and ran over to her.

"Alright now you tell me what the hell it is you put in that apple pie to make it so good!" Carlos demanded pointing his finger at her. Rachel shook her head folding her clothes up to put in the bag. "Babe I just put rum extract, just a dash, adds that nice flavor."

"THAT IS IT!? I refuse to believe you. I'm not going." He crossed his arms over his chest. Rachel laughed again and shoved her clothes into the bag. "That's it—oh and I coat the crust in an extra layer of sugar." She got up holding her bag and patted Carlos on the chest. "Now pack up your bag and let's go to Salem."

"I feel like I got ripped off." Carlos muttered as he quickly folded his clothing and neatly placed it into his duffel bag.

"No you didn't, come on it'll be fun. You guys loved the cemetery in France, you'll love Salem, and if Donna god forbid does appear then I am at your mercy. Okay?"

"Mercy to do what?" Carlos smirked wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked to the lobby.

"I don't know, maybe I'll make you a pie."

"…..A pie?"

"Yes!" Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek. Carlos chuckled and sat in the lobby with his girlfriend until the guys were ready, and they all piled in the van to go to Salem. Now he was scared shitless, not for the witches, he didn't think any ghost would give him a problem while they were there. He was worried that Donna was going to appear out of nowhere, Rachel would murder her, and then he'd be alone for the rest of his life. Now on the ride over Rachel had called to make reservations for the five of them. With only two rooms left Carlos and Rachel shared a room while James, Logan, and Kendall shared another. Once the gang dropped their bags off they went to Rachel's room, who was jumping up and down on the bed with too much excitement.

"Welcome to the Hawthorne Hotel! Named after the writer Nathaniel Hawthorne who wrote the Scarlet Letter! Built over an orchard owned by one of the very first people executed during the witch trials, Bridget Bishop! Some people claim to randomly smell apples during their stay, as well as feelings of being touched, sudden noises, growls, sounds of children crying, or floating orbs being picked up on cameras or other devices. So you know, shit gets pretty cray in here." She nodded and stopped jumping on the bed, staring at all her friends who were staring right back at her with their jaws open.

"How do you know this stuff?!" Logan questioned.

"I looked it up." She smiled rather proudly.

"Why?!"

"I like it." She shrugged and the boys all looked to Carlos. "I know I know, my fiancé is totally weird but I love her for it." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She grinned and stood up from the bed and clapped her hands together. "Now I already have the day planned, we are going to take a ride on the trolley to hear some history and ghost tales, then we'll go to the Museum of Hawthorne and Poe, those along with Ben and Jerry are some of my other boyfriends, we'll have dinner and end the night with a ghost tour. Sound good?"

"As long as we don't get possessed I'm down." Kendall shrugged.

"Or attacked by ghost witches." James nodded and patted Kendall on the back before leaving the room. All of them left and went on the trolley, where Rachel was like a child listening with so much excitement, and Logan ended up falling asleep, he was a skeptic and even though there was history involved, he didn't quite care. Carlos paid attention of course because Rachel was so fascinated by it, but his curious mind started to take over and he scanned over the crowd of people inside. He nearly jumped out of the trolley swearing to himself Donna was there. But he shook his head and kept his eyes closed trying to dispel that thought. Sitting in the trolley reminded him when they were in London and they were all hanging out together. He smiled at the memory, took out his camera and took a picture of him kissing Rachel on the cheek. She grinned and turned to him, "What was that for?"

"Just because." He winked at her. After the trolley ride they went to the museum but Rachel stopped them from going in.

"Oh my god, today they're having it open from seven p.m. to one a.m. GUYS CAN WE DO THE HAUNTED WALK EARLIER TO COME HERE PLEASE?!"

"Why? It's dark!" Logan whined.

"Oh is Logan scared of a ghost?" James smirked.

"I am not they don't exist!"

"Then you'll have no problem saying yes to Rachel!" Kendall grinned.

"Fine…."

"YAY!" she jumped up and clapped happily. The gang instead had an early dinner, then went on a haunted walk. This time Carlos thought the tour guide was Donna, but he just pushed through those thoughts until they ended up at the museum, where they were free to roam around until a re-enactment of Poe's the Tell-Tale Heart would begin. Rachel ran off like a child in a candy store. Carlos shook his head and followed behind her with the camera. The rest of the gang stood close by each other, even while swearing they weren't afraid, deep down they all were. "Mira don't run off too far I don't want you getting lost." Carlos called after her.

"I won't get lost!" She laughed and turned around to kiss him. "I love this."

"You love some seriously weird things."

"Well that explains you now doesn't it?"

"Oh you are so funny." He smirked and bit her lip, then lightly smacked her ass urging her to move forward. She did and the two continued their exploration. "Hey I'm gonna go scare James I'll be right back."

"Go for it babe!" She laughed and waved to him as he walked away. Carlos started to walk down the hallway and froze when he heard a door behind him creak open. _It's not a ghost Carlos it's not a ghost_. He slowly turned around to make sure, and when he did all he saw was Donna stabbing a needle to his neck before his knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor.


	17. It's all My Fault

**(thanks to my good pal zstories77 for this idea)**

After realizing Carlos never came back to her she assumed he was sticking close with the guys and that they were going to prank her, so being the little pansy that she was she stuck by a tour guide and chatted with her about the house, that way the boys couldn't scare her. She knew they would feel too guilty scaring an innocent tour guide just to frighten Rachel.

"Oh look at that," the tour guide checked her watch, "the show is about to begin!"

"I so don't want to miss that." Rachel replied, and the two went downstairs to the main hall. When they entered she was looking for a seat and noticed the boys in the front with two empty seats beside them. She walked over and plopped down next to James. After sitting down she frowned and looked around for Carlos but couldn't find him. "Hey where's Carlos?" She whispered in James' ear, which took a lot of effort, even sitting down he was taller than her and it pissed her off.

"What? We thought he was with you."

"No he told me he was going to scare you!" James nodded slowly and leaned over whispering to Logan and Kendall, both of them said they never saw him. Rachel's eyes widened and she got up, marching out of the main hall with the boys following close behind her. "What do you mean you guys haven't seen him? Where's Carlos?" She screeched scratching her elbow furiously, a habit she still hasn't managed to kick.

"Maybe he's just pulling a prank on us, we'll find him okay?" Kendall said trying to calm her down. He tried to pull her hand away from her elbow but she stepped back and bit her lip nervously looking around. "What if he's right? What if he's right and Donna kidnapped him and and and and she skins him alive and uses his skin as a jacket?" the boys all stared at her in disbelief, unsure of how to answer that. Or as a matter of fact, unsure as to how the hell she draws up such crazy conclusions. Logan stepped forward and leaned down so he was at her eye level, hands on her shoulders.

"Look if that's the case I will personally pay for your therapy bills, but I'm sure he just got lost in here okay? We'll look for him." She nodded but stood quiet. James sighed running his hand through his hair. "Logan Kendall, you guys go on that side, Rach and I will be over here." They nodded and split up. "Come on Rach." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her quickly up the staircase. "Where did you last seem him?"

"I was there, the room at the end of the hall. He walked out saying he was going to find you guys because well he wanted to scare you! When he didn't come back I thought you guys were just all going to try and scare me so I stuck to the tour guide like glue." She said telling James as they walked to the room at the very end of the hall. "I mean I should have known something went wrong because I would have heard you guys screaming since Carlos is such a ninja about it but I just.." She sighed and held both of her elbows standing in the room with James.

"Alright Rach you know what? He's probably just hiding in one of these rooms to scare us and fell asleep." James laughed trying to help her to calm down. "We'll find him don't worry."

While Rachel was having a lovely time chatting up the tour guide, Donna was enacting her devious plan. "Now you're mine." She murmured to herself as Carlos hit the ground. Skillfully, she dragged his body out of the house without being seen, and loaded him into her car. After fishing through his pockets for the hotel key, and to cop a feel which she believed she deserved, she went through the back entrance of the hotel, holding Carlos up as they took the elevator ride to the top floor where his room was while also carrying a small black bag. After getting inside she walked over to the bed, throwing their belongings onto the floor and heaving Carlos onto the bed. Donna took her time undressing him. Peeling the tight shirt from his torso and relishing the feel of his skin on her fingertips. She couldn't believe she was so close to him and her plan was actually working. Lord knows she worked long and hard at trying to get him to be hers. Next she pulled off his shoes and socks, tossing them across the room before pulling the belt off and sliding his pants down. Donna licked her lips seeing him in only his tight grey boxer briefs. After sliding those off as well she grinned wickedly taking in the site. Next she reached into the black bag and pulled out the shackles that would attach to the beams of the headboard. After fastening his ankles and wrists she looked his body over once again. "Mine all mine…" She muttered. Donna got up and went to Rachel's bag, looking through the contents. "Hmm I can work with this." She muttered grabbing it and heading to the bathroom. A couple of moments later Carlos groaned waking up. He tried to move his arms and realized he was stuck, then after shaking his legs and finding those to be tied down as well he realized he was fucked. "RACHEL THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He shouted, but quickly remembered what happened before getting there, seeing Donna's face before he fell unconscious. "Donna…" He muttered. "Shit. HELP! LET ME GO!" Carlos started shouting and shaking in his binds, then when he finally realized he was naked he was shouting even more. When the bathroom door opened his eyes darted over and Donna stepped out, wearing Rachel's lingerie, a satin dark purple baby doll with black lace. She leaned against the door frame biting her lip, "Hey sexy."

Now he was thoroughly and completely freaked out .

"Donna let me go!" He growled.

"Oh but on the contrary the fun is just getting started!" She murmured, sauntering over and trying to flaunt the non-existent curves she had. She crawled onto the bed and stopped right in front of his manhood. Carlos' breath hitched and he was hoping this wasn't really happening to him. "After this…" she started to say, grabbing his shaft and making him flinch, "You won't even remember Rachel's name." She finished, her lips descending to the tip of his dick.

They had searched the entire museum and nearly flipped it upside down as they searched for him. The gang decided to meet outside and by the time that occurred Rachel's breathing was ragged and she was pacing back and forth trying to catch her breath as she began to assume only the worst was happening to her beloved. She chewed her nails, clawed her elbow, and paced back and forth rapidly.

"Rachel calm down." Logan tried to reason. James and Kendall groaned at Logan and prepared themselves for the verbal assault that would ensue.

"Calm down? Calm down? DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She shouted. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL HUH!? How would you feel if this was Zoey huh!? NOT FUCKING GOOD NOW WOULD YOU!? How the fuck can you tell me to calm down your best friend and my fiancé is missing and he as a crazy ass stalker out there trying to be me and do god knows what with him! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU FUCKING USELESS ALBINO!" She screamed and brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes and breathing deeply. Logan stared at her in shock with his mouth hanging open, so Kendall reached over and closed it for him. Rachel breathed heavily trying to calm her own self down, and when she came to her senses she quickly turned around. "I'm sorry Logan." She muttered. "I'm so sorry that was incredibly rude and hurtful."

"It's….fine Rachel."

"No it's not." She cried falling to the floor and burying her face in her hands. "This is all my fault. This trip is ruined because of me. We shouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me begging and whining like a little brat we wouldn't have come to Salem. We'd be back at our safe hotel, watching the Avengers and being safe without worrying about Donna. Hell I shouldn't have even let him go off alone, I should have followed him or gone with him or told him not to go!" She cried covering her face with her hands. James sat down on the curb beside her, rubbing her back soothingly but it wasn't the same as when Carlos would trace the small circles on her back when she was upset. Rachel cried and sniffled then realized something. "Oh holy shit Rachel you dumb fuck!"

"What!?" The boys asked. She sniffled and quickly reached into her phone. "I put a tracker inside Carlos' phone!"

"What? How? Err…why!?" Kendall questioned. She looked up at him slowly like if he was an idiot. "Have you seen the drama we deal with? Between Calvin stalking me and trying to rape me in my room and Travis kidnapping me and trying to beat the shit out of Carlos, I'm pretty much an extremely paranoid woman right now!" Rachel selected the new app on her phone quickly. "Besides he never even noticed, I had his phone back to him within an hour." She murmured and waited for the map to shift. "Okay he's at the hotel."

"Come on let's go." James grabbed her hand and pulled her up quickly to her feet. The four of them ran to the hotel as fast as humanly possible. When they got to the hotel they ran to the room and Rachel quickly put the key in but it wouldn't budge." It's locked!"

"Move." James gently pushed her aside and kicked the door down as though it was nothing. Rachel ran in to see Carlos tied to the bed with Donna kissing and biting his thighs working her way up to his chest. The two of them turned quickly once the door was knocked down, while Carlos breathed a sigh of relief Donna quickly crawled off of him. "YOU BITCH!" Rachel screamed, running inside like a lioness about to eat someone else's children. Rachel ran but fell over one of Carlos' shoes and hit the ground while Donna pulled the window open and started stepping out. Rachel growled and ran over to the window. Getting her feet onto the frame and her hands. "JAMES WINDOW!" Logan shouted. James ran over and grabbed Rachel around the waist trying to pull her away, but Rachel hung onto the window frame with her hands and feet, watching as Donna ran down the side of the ledge and started to shimmy down a drain pipe. "NO JAMES LET ME GO!"

"NO YOU LET GO YOU FUCKING SPIDER MONKEY!" He shouted, finally getting her back in.

"Well this is more of you than I ever wanted to see." Logan snickered as him and Kendall untied Carlos.

"Just shut the fuck up man and help me!" Carlos glared. Once Carlos was free he sat up and pulled a pillow onto his lap just as Rachel threw herself at him.

"Carlos I'm so sorry I'm sorry it's all my fault!" She said hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"Rachel I'm fine for the most part." He sighed stroking her hair. "just…uhh I'll tell you later. How did you guys find me?"

"Your stalker girlfriend put a tracker on your phone." James answered.

"Thank god." He breathed holding her close. "Feel free to put one in my ass too I don't care I'm glad you had that." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.


	18. Dressing and Planning

It's safe to say Massachusetts was a nightmare, and no one had plans to return any time soon. It bothered Carlos quite a bit, but Rachel felt horrible about it as well. She told Carlos she wasn't blaming herself but she totally was. She just couldn't believe what was going on. They thought the crazy shit was done with when Travis and Katy were gone but apparently not. Anyway, Rachel had planned on trying on dresses in New York with her mom but after what happened she decided she wanted to be within at least the same state as Carlos. So for her dress fitting she didn't bring the typical group of girlfriends to go with her. In fact her audience was small but perfect.

"What about this one?" Rachel asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"No." Three people chorused. The three people were her niece Rachel, her best guy friend James, and her protective older brother David. The three of them would be brutally honest and she wouldn't need to worry about listening to four girls try to pick out a dress for her. James would say whether or not she looked hot, David would deem it appropriate, and RayRay would say whether or not she looked like a pretty princess. It was the perfect combination.

"Why not?" Rachel pouted.

"You do not need a deep v that goes down to your belly button, you are not Jennifer Lopez you are my baby sister." David said quickly.

"As nice as of a dress as that is, it's weird it covers your boobs but shows so much…naval." James said waving his hand around as he said naval. Rachel then fixated her attention on the small child who just shook her head and gave two thumbs down. She groaned and went back to try on another dress. "Sheesh do I have to dress you for your wedding too?" James called with a laugh.

"You just might!" Rachel huffed, pulling herself out of that dress and being helped into another. "Okay I really like this one!"

"Is it the first dress that we said no to but you liked it because it looked Madonna ish?" James sighed.

"Yes."

"Don't even bother coming out. Put the one your brother picked."

"I hate you guys!" Rachel whined and pulled on the one David had picked. Long lace sleeves on her and a lace turtle neck. She walked out and her niece was giggling hysterically. "What's so funny Ray?"

"You look like grandma!" She laughed clapping. Rachel glared at her brother who was trying to hide his laughter. "Come on David I wanted serious dress choices!"

"Sorry sis I couldn't resist." He laughed and cleared his throat. Rachel sighed and stomped back to the dressing room. "Alright James I'm trying on the one you picked out."

"That'll be the winner I know it." James nodded. A few moments later Rachel left the dressing room and stood in front of the three of them wearing a simple corset gown that hugged her curves nicely before lightly flaring out after reaching her waist. The bust had a beautiful black intricate floral design and had a black bow right underneath the bust. Ray Ray gasped and clapped happily. James grinned and nodded in satisfaction. "See I like that dress for you because you're not really normal, and that isn't a normal wedding dress. Do you like it?"

"I love it James!" Rachel cooed smoothing the material down and admiring herself. "What about you guys?"

"I love it you look like a princess!" Ray Ray gushed.

"Thanks sweetie….David?"

"You look beautiful Rachel." He said quietly staring at her. Rachel had a big grin on her face as she walked over and hugged him, he had the same reaction at the dress she had worn to prom. "Don't cry dude I'll always be your little sister."

"Yeah I know…" He muttered hugging her. "I like it, buy it er well order it and get it measured and stuff and go get changed so we can go." He chuckled and lightly nudged her away. Rachel nodded and ran off to go get changed, while James took a picture of himself and Ray Ray to put on twitter, and he titled it 'Wedding Dress shopping with my little girlfriend here'.

"So when are we getting marrieds James?" Ray Ray giggled staring up at her 'boyfriend'.

"Huh…how about next week?"

"OKAY!" She clapped happily and turned to her dad speaking rapidly how she was going to get married in a week, while David just laughed and nodded to his hyper-active child. Once Rachel was dressed and ready to go they hopped into James' car so he could take her brother and niece back to their new home in Los Angeles. Of course James had to give Ray Ray a tight hug and the biggest kiss on the cheek in the world before she was running into the house.

"Wow she did not say bye to me at all!" Rachel laughed as they drove off. "She used to adore Carlos you know now she's all over you."

"What can I say? I've just got that kind of charm." James grinned and winked at Rachel who laughed and shook her head.

"very nice James, date my niece who his way too young for you."

"Well I'm glad I have your permission at least!" James joked and the two had a nice drive back to the house where Carlos was hanging out with Logan, who coincidentally had to leave once Rachel got there. Of course she asked Logan to stay with Carlos while she was out. She didn't want him to be alone and Carlos was onto her game, and quite frankly he was annoyed with it.

"Hey baby." Rachel said softly sitting on the sofa beside him and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Rach, how was the dress shopping?" He asked pausing the game to return the kiss.

"It went well, Ray Ray is getting married to James next week apparently." Carlos raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That little girl betrayed me and went for James, I'm hurt." Carlos pouted and Rachel chuckled and hugged his arm. "Don't worry you still have one Rachel that loves you."

"oh I know." Carlos nodded. "I have one Rachel that asks Logan to stay home with me. "He tilted his head to stare down at his fiancé. "I'm an adult, Rachel."

"….That got blown by a creepy stalker because I let you out of my site for one minute, I'm not letting that happen again!"

"Yeah okay but one that's not your fault and two you can't just keep making someone stay with me or you clinging to me every minute of the day like I'm a child! I'm a grown man and I don't need that!"

"It's funny you raise that argument Carlos, because I remember when it came to Travis and Calvin you had someone with me all the time too! You would make Logan come home from the recording studio just to take me to the store if I was left alone which was _rare_! You don't want me to treat you like a child? Well you shouldn't have done it to me. I'm just trying to look out for you." Carlos growled and tossed the controller onto the coffee table and turning to face her.

"That's not the same thing at all. Travis and Calvin were stalking you, were in your apartment, Travis kidnapped you and Calvin was going to…" Carlos lost his train of thought as he was listing off on his fingers. He realized what he was saying and knew that Rachel had a valid point.

"Yeah you see that? All that they did is what's happening to you, except she actually **did** touch you! Do you see why I do that? You did it for me and I'm doing it for you I care about you Carlos I don't want you to live in fear of this Donna woman! "

"Well until that chick is put in a psych ward I don't know what to do." He sighed and ran his hands over the top of his head. Rachel scratched her elbow as she stared at the coffee table thinking.

"Well… what did we do to get rid of Calvin?"

"James came up with a plan." Carlos said pulling her legs onto his lap and tracing small circles on her thighs. Not only did it calm her down, but it had become a habit of his own so he could relax as well.

"Right, and when it came down to Travis and that dumb bitch Katy?"

"Your brother was tracking him and you got the guys to help." Carlos nodded then stared at her. "So you're saying we'll have to take care of this ourselves?"

"Bingo!" Rachel nodded quickly. "So I say we come up with a plan. Now it's a little drastic, I was thinking about it as I was trying on dresses—"

"That's really weird by the way who thinks of a plan to get a rapist while trying on dresses?" Carlos asked with a tilt of his head. Rachel shrugged and squeezed his hands. "Someone who has her fiancé on her mind all the time."

"Oh nice save." Carlos laughed. "Now tell me the plan."

"Well, it goes a little something like this…"


	19. The Plan

**(I feel sad to say that I've lost my fire for this story, even though I love Rachel and Carlos so much… it's time to end it and start a new Carlos story somehow. So there will be maybe…two or 3 more chapters? Or maybe even one more, who knows)**

All planning for Rachel's wedding had to come to a halt as the gang went about her plan to capture Donna, the creepy rapist stalker. This plan was so thought out, and so intricate that they knew it had to be the work of Rachel plotting. Had this situation not been serious, she could have turned it into a very creepy and unsettling prank. First they enlisted the help of James' amazingly talented photographer girlfriend Becca. Her job was to stalk Carlos.

"Wait what you want me to stalk him? No way you'll beat me I know how angry you get!" Becca said quickly shaking her head back and forth. Anyone who saw Rachel angry knew not to fuck with her or anyone she cared about, the girl went psycho.

"No no no I won't it's all a part of the plan!" Rachel said quickly sitting up on her knees in Becca's apartment. "You're a photographer, you take great pictures! If you start to stalk Carlos you're able to think and act like a stalker and you know you can find Donna stalking Carlos! So you can take pictures of her stalking him and BAM that's evidence." Rachel grinned, satisfied with her small realization and the fact that Becca was nodding slowly.

"Okay… I can do that, I won't stalk her alone but I can do that."

"Great, thank you Becca! Part one down…" Rachel mumbled giving her a quick hug.

After stalking Carlos for a week Becca had hundreds of pictures of Donna stalking Carlos, it was rather unsettling. There were pictures of her stalking Carlos while at the recording studio. Pictures of her stalking him in the bathroom of said recording studio. Pictures of her stalking him while hanging around with the guys, pictures of him in the kitchen as he'd sneak up and hug Rachel from behind. Pictures of her stalking him while he was having sex with Rachel in the privacy of their bedroom.

That last group of photos made Becca feel quite uneasy and a bit creepy herself, she forever had those images burned into her memory and she didn't want to remember them, ever.

Step two, Rachel took those photos and went forward to the police with them. Carlos could not go with her since it would be extremely obvious since Donna would be stalking him. Instead she took James, but she also brought Carlos's retired father with her. With a retired officer by her side, nonetheless the father of the victim, the odds were turning up for her as the police were now going to take over the situation and bring her to justice, but Rachel didn't feel like waiting.

"I actually have a plan of my own I think you could help me with."

"Excuse me?" The police lieutenant said. "Look I'm sorry pop princess but—"

"Okay, _excuse me_ Lieutenant but I am not a pop princess, I'd like to set the record straight on that one. Second, how many times have I been in this office? Like twice for having my own stalker or crazy ex-boyfriends? Yes I have, and both times it was the planning of one of us that brought them to justice and helped secure my safety, not yours. Now I apologize for seeming rude about this but I have a plan and I'd appreciate it if you could at least hear me out on this." The Lieutenant sighed with his arms across his chest and nodded. He gestured to another officer who walked over and shut the door to the office and listened to Rachel explain her plan.

Next, to enact said plan and bring on the downfall of Donna the Stalker.

Two weeks later, Rachel pushed Carlos into the one windowless bathroom of the house and sighed resting her hands on his chest. "Are you ready baby?" She mumbled letting her hands run up and down his chest nervously before scratching her elbow.

"I'm positive, don't be so nervous mi amor." Carlos replied kissing the top of her forehead. "I think your plan will work out well."

"I hope so…" She muttered clawing her elbow. Now to enact their plan they couldn't be in a place that was too crowded. Donna liked to start her attacks when it was just the group of friends, or if Carlos was in an easily accessible place. So the boys and Rachel decided to rent a house a little out of town for a few days, both as an escape to easily lure Donna in, and as a celebratory spot for when they were sure she was captured.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Rachel nodded and reached into the small cosmetic bag pulling out wires and body tape.

"Do you remember how to do that?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows watching her unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah your dad made sure I knew." She nodded hooking the wire up to Carlos and taping it to him. She re-buttoned his shirt and sighed letting her hands rest on his biceps. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Are you kidding me? Your plans always work, you're so nuts you make perfect fool proof plans. Only you would make me wear a wire as a last resort in case no one could get to me so a least the police could listen in, my little paranoid lunita."

"….Oh. Wow. Thank you Carlos." She muttered narrowing her eyes at him. He grinned and nodded, kissing her sweetly. "Oh you're welcome, and when this is over we are going to have a mini-date."

"Seriously? We haven't done that in so long…."

"Well, it's about time we do." He kissed her one last time and opened the door of the bathroom, leaving the bathroom and going to his bedroom to get the two duffel bags they had packed for the beach house. The five of them drove to the house, being followed the entire time by Donna who kept her distance on a motorcycle, a black helmet concealing her identity.

When they arrived at the house everyone threw their bags randomly inside the house. "Well, should we go on a hunt for rooms?" Logan asked clapping his hands together. Everyone stared at one another silently before taking off up the stair case. Rachel and Carlos were the last ones up the staircase, so she tugged on his shirt leading him back down.

"There's a bedroom down here. We'll take that one." She smirked and dragged Carlos to the bedroom that had a large queen size bed and double doors leading outside to the beach.

"Oh well good job babe." Carlos wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "This is nice isn't it."

"Very nice." She nodded and the two heard a loud thud. They looked up at the ceiling and they could hear their friends yelling.

"_I PICKED THIS ROOM KENDALL THIS IS MINE!" _James shouted.

"_MY FOOT WAS IN HERE FIRST!"_ Kendall defended.

" _I DESERVE THE SINGLE ROOM I ALWAYS HAVE TO SHARE!_" Logan shouted. The couple downstairs laughed hearing them argue over the bedrooms.

"I'll get the two bags okay?" Carlos asked, and he knew it was this moment that Donna would take. If Carlos was going all the way to the front doors to get their bags, she could easily be hiding there to take advantage of him, he'd lure her in and the police hiding upstairs in the house and in surrounding beach houses would run in, take her down and all their troubles would be over. Carlos lifted the two bags and stopped, looking around to see if he could spot her but no one was near him. He shrugged and cautiously walked back to the bedroom, but no movements were made to capture him. When he got into the room he saw the double doors out to the beach wide open but no sign of his fiancé. "Rachel?" He dropped the bags and ran out the double doors just in time to see his girlfriend kick the legs of Donna and knock her into the sand.

"You made such a mistake you psycho bitch!" Rachel yelled tackling Donna and punching her in the face. Carlos stopped in his tracks and couldn't help but watch for a moment as the two girls rolled in the sand and Rachel proceeded to kick Donna's ass. Donna grabbed Rachel's hair but Rachel responded by punching her once more in the face. "I'm not a bitch I don't do that hair grabbing bull shit!" Rachel hissed. When it struck Carlos that he should _probably_ pull his fiancé off of Donna, the police ran over and pulled Rachel off while officers restrained Donna and cuffed her.

"See that? My plan was good." Rachel huffed fixing her tank top. "Didn't even need to put a wire on you." She breathed gesturing to Carlos who walked over and put an arm around her.

"Are you okay?!" He asked quickly checking her over to which she laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah I'm great." She nodded. "I may not be strong when it comes to fighting men off but I kick estrogen ass." She nodded quickly watching Donna glare at her and spit at her. "Oh fuck you too."

"You'll grow to regret that Rachel S—"

"Shut up, no I won't." She waved her off and smiled wide as the police dragged Donna away who was thrashing wildly. The boys all ran down stairs upon seeing the flashing lights of the cop car and stared between Carlos, Rachel, and the stalker being dragged away.

"Seriously we missed everything?" Kendall whined.

"How anti-climactic." James commented with a snort. Rachel looked at him and shook her head before resting it on Carlos' shoulder.

"Let's see, everything happens in threes. We have fought off Calvin, Travis, and now Donna the Stalker. I believe the reign of crazy people out to get us is over, wouldn't you say so?" Rachel asked looking up at Carlos.

"I think so." Carlos nodded and reached into his shirt ripping the wire out. "Now to celebrate, a mini-date."

"OH boy mini-date…" James said waving his hands around in fake excitement. Carlos laughed and picked Rachel up over his shoulder. "This date will last about fifteen seconds—"

"A new record for Carlos." Logan said quickly which made everyone roar in laughter.

"I'll remember that !" Carlos said pointing at Logan as he walked closer to the water. "Like I said, about fifteen seconds, it'll be a real shocker." He added and Rachel realized what he was doing.

"Wait a minute don't you dare—AW COME ON!" Rachel whined as Carlos threw her into the ocean water. "THAT'S NOT A MINI-DATE THAT'S JUST CRUEL!"

"Baby it's the thought that counts, and I thought it was a mini-date"

"….Touché." She muttered, rising out of the water like a sea creature.


	20. The Wedding

**(thanks TaylorShine for the review, it sucks it has to end but yeah…there's just nothing to do with it anymore. I hope you're not disappointed with this end)**

After the arrest of Donna the Stalker, planning for their wedding resumed, and boy was their wedding going to be special. The cake tasting was such a chore, for the two were so in love with sweets that they couldn't decide on a cake. So their cake was going to have several different layers of flavor, from Carlos's favorite vanilla cake with a passion fruit buttercream to Rachel's favorite being chocolate with a peanut butter buttercream. Every layer had a different flavor, and they even had a small cake just for the two of them that was a tres leches cake. Their cake toppers were far too adorable. The groom was wearing a long red cake and carrying the bride who had her arms wrapped around him. James was the best man with Logan, and Kendall being groomsmen. Dawn was the maid of honor with Becca and Zoey being brides maids. The brides maids wore lovely navy colored dresses that suited their figures nicely.

Little Rachel was an absolutely adorable flower girl. She wore a pretty white dress that was puffy around the skirt, and as she walked down the aisle she would throw gorgeous pink rose petals down the aisle. Instead of going off to the side she ran up to Carlos in the middle of the ceremony.

"Can I stand with my boyfriend?" She asked loudly while pointing to James causing all of the guests to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed as well.

"If you want to sweetie."

"Yay!" She threw her tiny hands in the air and jumped up before going to stand to the side with James, hugging his leg who bent down to pat her head. When it was time to walk down the aisle everyone stood up and turned to see Rachel being walked down the aisle by her big brother.

"I love you Rachel, very much." He whispered walking with her.

"Aw I love you too David."

"He better take care of you, and treat you like the princess that you are."

"He always has Davey, since the very beginning."

"Good…well, we can still run if you want."

"Dude!?" He chuckled quietly and kissed her on the cheek as he handed his baby sister over to Carlos. During the ceremony everyone could see how impatient and nervous Rachel was growing, because she wouldn't stop fidgeting or scratching her elbow. Carlos found it to be adorable ,he always found her little habits to be adorable and he wouldn't change them for the world. When it was time for the rings the two stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Who did you give the rings to!?" Rachel asked quickly.

"I didn't I thought you had them!" Carlos replied. The two stared at each other until James cleared his throat and reached into his jacket pocket.

"What a lovely, organized couple right everyone?" He smiled announcing to the guests of the church who laughed. Rachel sighed of relief and the two exchanged rings. After the priest asked if there were any objections, Rachel and Carlos immediately scanned the crowd with glares to make sure no one had objected.

"You may now kiss the bride." The two stared at each other with adorable grins full of love. Carlos placed his hands on her waist and kissed her deeply before pulling away. The two grinned at each other as the guests cheered and clapped. Ray Ray jumped up and down clapping and ran to her parents saying how now she was permanently related to Big Time Rush.

When they were taking pictures, that's when everyone realized just how _different_ these two were from other couples. The first dozen or so pictures of the happy couple were relatively normal. They were holding each other, each dressed in their lovely tuxedo and wedding gown. The groomsmen and brides maids all took normal pictures. Everything was relatively normal….until Rachel unbuttoned Carlos's shirt for the next few pictures, because underneath his button down was an incredible hulk t-shirt. James ran over with her Batman cape and the two posed for pictures. Her absolute favorite picture had to have been the one with everyone of the wedding party. The girls stood behind their men holding their shirts open. Underneath the button downs comic book t-shirts were exposed. James wore a Superman shirt, Logan wore a Batman shirt, and Kendall wore a Spiderman shirt, and it was everything Rachel could have ever wanted for her wedding photos.

When they arrived at the reception everything was just one big, fun party for them all to enjoy. First, everyone ate, and James stood up to give a toast.

"Well, I remember first meeting Rachel on our first summer tour together, and I remember seeing this beautiful little klutz try to catch her hat and just…miserably fail and fall over Carlos' luggage." He paused for a moment to laugh at the memory while everyone chuckled along. Rachel shook her head with a small smile and stared up at James. "And I feel happy to say now, that the little klutz has become a little sister to me. When I see her and Carlos together, I see the definition of true love. Granted, they have an incredibly unorthodox an special type of love, it's what works for them and it's how you know they are truly, and madly in love with each other. Through the hard times they've stuck by one another and I think I speak for all of Big Time Rush when I say we have never seen Carlos smile as hard as when he sees this beautiful young woman, and I only wish the best for these two. Cheers to Carlos and Rachel Garcia." James lifted his champagne glass high and everyone cheered. Rachel smiled and stood up hugging James tightly who kissed her on the forehead, then Carlos got up and hugged him as well.

"I think I'd like to say something too." David said standing up. Rachel stared at her brother with a smile and he smiled back at her, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eyes. "I remember meeting Carlos on Thanksgiving after hearing that the two of them had gotten into a fight. From the beginning, I was hell-bent on not liking him, because I was too used to my sister going out with guys that didn't treat her the way she deserved to be, but then Carlos told me, and I quote 'There isn't a single thing about her that I would change because she's just perfect the way she is. I'd do anything I possibly could to make Rachel smile,'" Carlos' mouth dropped a little bit, remembering those very words he had said on Thanksgiving nearly two years ago. "That's when my opinion changed of him and I knew he really loved my sister. Since then I've grown to actually like Carlos, and I have to say, my sister's married to a man who would give her the world, and I hope you continue to make her happy." He sipped his champagne and sat down, his wife rubbing his back softly knowing it was hard for him to see his sister growing up and starting a family all of her own. Carlos smiled at David and raised his glass, nodding to him, but Rachel got up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek which made everyone aww and tear up at the sight. After everyone, it was time for the bride to dance with her father, but seeing as how their father had passed years ago, David and his sister shared a dance together until it was time for the first dance of the bride and groom.

"Ready for this?" Carlos laughed as the two swayed slowly side by side. "You won't fall will you?"

"No way baby I changed into converse at the table!" She giggled and kissed his chin. Suddenly the music changed from a sappy love song no one recognized to Nothing Even Matters. Kendall started laughing and clapping his hands together as the music changed, and David shook his head. "That's my sister." He laughed watching the two dance together. The two were dancing to the choreography the boys would do for the song when performing live on tour, and where there wasn't a set dance for section of the song, Carlos would spin and dip her or hold her close as they swayed together. As the song came to an end their family and friends smiled and clapped, and all those close to them knew just how much the song applied to their situation. Carlos pulled her close to his chest and kissed when they stopped dancing. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too osito." She cupped his face and kissed him once more, then began to dance with everyone. When the pair cut the cake, Rachel went to feed him a small piece, but turned the fork around and fed herself, so as revenge Carlos smacked her in the face with a piece of cake, which she soon did to him as well.

As The evening came to the end the two changed their clothes, Carlos wearing dark skinny jeans and a purple button down while Rachel pulled on a short white lace dress. They jumped into their limo, waving goodbye to everyone as they went to the airport to catch a private flight to go to Paris for their honeymoon.

…

The pair stood at the very top of the Eiffel tower late on the night they arrived in Paris. Carlos stood behind Rachel with his arms around her as they overlooked Paris and enjoyed the well-lit city at night.

"Did you ever think," Carlos started to say as he tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "that you'd be standing here with me, two years later on our honeymoon together."

"Honestly?" Rachel asked, and Carlos nodded. "I hoped I would be here with you once again, I just didn't know we'd be married." She smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

"Do you remember that night? You took my hotel key and left me to be entertained while you and the guys got the room ready for our indoor date…"

"I remember." Carlos nodded and kissed her cheek, "Man I was so nervous, Kendall had to slap me across the face to get me to calm down."

"Aw did he really?" Rachel giggled and Carlos laughed with a nod.

"Yup, he said 'Carlos calm your tits because if you keep acting like a nervous girl in front of her she's just going to friend zone you'."

"Aw, I thought nervous you was adorable."

"That's what I said! But he said to knock it off, so I manned up and made sure I had the perfect date for us." He spun her around and stared down into her eyes. "now here we are!"

"Here we are." She smiled with a nod, and as she leaned forward to kiss him her fedora flew off of her head and off the tower, falling down to the crowd below. "AW WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Well, our chapter began with us over catching a hat, now that chapter ends with you losing it."

"But I don't want that chapter to end." She pouted.

"It has to, because the new chapter is about Carlos and Rachel Garcia, not Carlos Garcia and Rachel Savage." He smiled and cupped her face to kiss her.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue, 6 years later.**

Carlos chuckled standing over the kitchen counter while dicing up an onion. The sounds of high-pitched laughter and squealing were music to his ears. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rachel carrying a set of fraternal twins, a four year old boy and girl who were mirror images of their parents. Even as a tired mother with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, running around chasing four year olds in sweats and a tank top, Carlos still found his wife to be the definition of beautiful.

"Dad mom found us again! I don't know how she does it!" Their son David James Garcia said with a sigh as his mom set him down. He ran over and stared up at his dad who put the knife down and picked him up. "Wow, did she really?"

"Yeah! Momma so good at hide and seek!" Their daughter Evelyn giggled as she put her arms around her mom's neck and kissed her cheek. Rachel smiled and kissed her back and stepped forward to kiss her husband. Both children made disgusted faces and started whining for them to stop kissing, but the two just laughed it off. "What can I say? I'm so good at catching people!"

"Yeah, clearly babe." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm making grilled chicken and potatoes for dinner, sounds good?"

"Sounds great what do you think guys, sounds good?" Rachel questioned putting her daughter down and leaning against the counter as Carlos set DJ down and went back to cooking.

"I don't know momma cooks better." DJ shrugged and Carlos laughed shaking his head but keeping it down on the cutting board.

"Nuh uh! Daddy cooks better!" Evelyn said quickly which made Carlos grin and turn around to wink at her.

"Momma!"

"Daddy!"

"Momma!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey hey hey easy guys!" Rachel said quickly to shush her kids. "Momma and daddy both cook well, it's uncle Logan who can't cook at all, let's remember that."

"OHHH right!" DJ nodded and Carlos threw his head back laughing.

"Babe that's terrible."

"It's true." She shrugged and kissed his cheek, then left the kitchen with her kids, dragging them along so they could help her clean up their mess of toys In the living room. The couple was happily married for six years and still going strong. Both were still with their bands and touring and making music. After they were married it was smooth sailing for the both of them. No longer did they face creepy stalkers or disturbing ex-lovers who vied for their love and attention. They were one big happy family. I say a big happy family, because the group of friends were very close and just seemed to keep growing.

James and Becca were the very last couple to get married, but that didn't mean they were any less in love than they were. James just had a bit of an issue tying the knot and getting used to the idea of being permanently tied to, I mean, in love with someone for the rest of his life. The two of them were expecting their first child together, but they were leaving the gender a surprise.

Kendall and Dawn, oh what a special couple. They married before James and Becca, and already had a two year old boy by the time they were married. They had a house by the beach because Kendall loved to surf, and Dawn loved watching him surf.

Logan and Zoey were the second couple to marry, and Rachel thought they were absolutely adorable. Unlike Carlos and Rachel's large, loud wedding party, they had a small, more quiet and romantic wedding that seemed extremely picturesque and perfect. The two of them had a three year old boy, and were trying for another. Logan wouldn't mind the idea of having another son but Zoey was dying for a little girl. Especially since, like his dad, their son Tobey was very inquisitive, and would often be going through the house exploring, sending the parents in a panic and mad dash to find their son.

Drake and Rick, Rick was trying to get Drake to marry him, but Drake wasn't a fan of the idea of marriage. He just didn't think it meant anything, especially since gay marriage was such an issue and people were throwing bitch fits about it. Rachel was supposed to convince Drake, and hopefully when she sees him for rehearsal in the near future she'll be able to talk some sense into him.

Rachel and Carlos had faced such an… adventurous time as a couple, but it only served to make them stronger together. They had reached their ultimate goal of getting married and staring a loving family. They were madly in love and nothing was going to change that.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!" Carlos yelled, and as soon as he did so DJ was the first one in, running into the kitchen and jumping onto his chair. Carlos shook his head with a laugh and ruffled his hair, serving food for the four of them before sitting down.

"Alright guys, let's thank daddy for dinner." Rachel said putting a napkin on the laps of her children.

"Thanks dad!" They chorused before digging in. Rachel glanced up at Carlos and shot him a wink, which he gladly returned.

"Hey momma, where that picture from, the one with you kissing daddy in front of this biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig clock." Dj questioned, and the picture he was referring to was when Rachel was on her very first tour ever with Big Time Rush, and they were wandering around London. It was when Carlos was staring at the camera in front of Big Ben while Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Oh, we were in London on tour."

"Was that how you met?" Evelyn asked, blinking her adorable wide eyes at her dad. He put his fork down and leaned his elbows on his table.

"Well it all started with your mom falling all over the place."

"Wow, thanks baby." Rachel muttered shaking her head. Carlos laughed and turned his attention back to his children.

"Like I was saying, your mom was _super_ clumsy and tripping everywhere as she tried desperately to catch her hat, but daddy saved the day…"


End file.
